City is Burning
by rainydaymonday
Summary: Catherine is called to a messy murder in the middle of the desert. The series of events following cause her to question everything she thought she knew, her coworkers, her sanity, her feelings, and her very humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, unfortunately. Again, response to my own challenge. Not sure if this will go anywhere. If YOU do your own story involving catherine and werewolves then it would GREATLY encourage me to continue. :) :) Hint, hint... :)**

Actual Challenge: Story, Catherine main character, werewolves are real. That is all. :)

* * *

"Catherine, you and I have a DB north of town. A woman was ripped to pieces." Grissom quickly finished after finding Catherine sitting at her desk.

"Now?" She asked, frustrated to have to leave out to a scene when she had so many reports to type up.

"Now. I'll meet you at the car." Grissom spun on his heels and walked briskly out.

Sighing, Catherine hit the save button on her computer twice for good measure and closed her laptop. She grabbed her kit and cell, texting Lindsey that she'd probably be late, _again._

_

* * *

_

_"_Did you really have to pick me to go with you?" Catherine fumed as she climbed into the passenger side of the department-issued SUV. She was only irritated when he'd come into her office, but had worked up to livid by the time she met him. Messy cases always took much longer and she was due off in only a few hours. Not to mention all her reports were seriously cutting it close to their due date.

"Catherine, Warrick, Sara and Greg are already at a scene in Henderson."

"Nick? Couldn't you have taken Nick with you? It's not like he has any kids...or a girlfriend....or much of a life for that matter. Not that I have one either with the way we've been working lately."

"Nick has the night off Cath, ok? If we're not finished by the time you're supposed to go home and you haven't calmed down, I'll consider calling him to come in early to pull a double...but I'm guessing you would owe him...big time."

Catherine rolled her eyes. No, she wouldn't ask Nick to come in for her. She couldn't do that to one of her co-workers, least of all Nick. He was always so willing to bend over backwards for her...he was so...well, Nick. Besides, she didn't really have anywhere to be. It was just the principle of the thing. She'd stayed late every night for the past several weeks and promised Lindsey she would make her pancakes before school. _Another promise broken._ She thought.

"It's fine, Grissom." She said convincing no one in the car.

Grissom eyed her as they sat at a red light.

"Ok, I'm not fine, but I'll _be _fine by the time we get there, ok? Happy?"

"You know I always enjoy working with you. We dont' get to much anymore." He said, trying to charm his way back into one of his oldest and best friends' hearts.

"Mmm-hmm. Missed you too, Gil." She responded absentmindedly peering out the window to the full moon above them.

* * *

Thirty minutes later they finally made it to the scene. The middle of nowhere.

Apparently some teenagers had found the body when they'd driven out to the desert with the intention of getting wasted. They thought they saw something and called 911 when they saw it was a woman.

Truth be told, Catherine was surprised they called it in, since they were minors in possession and all. She was actually kind of proud of them, putting a good word in with Jim. After getting their stories straight and confiscating their alcohol, he let them go with a warning, since they were such good samaritans and all.

The body was a mess. The kind of mess that a rookie cop or CSI would lose their lunch over. The kind of mess that could only be the product of two things. Pure unadulterated, hateful, vengeful rage. Or a wild animal.

The body certainly looked like it could have been ravaged by a wild animal but there was something off about it. Catherine voiced her concerns.

"If this was an animal....a mountain lion or something, what strikes you as odd about that?" She asked Grissom and Brass.

"Well, don't animals only attack humans if they're hungry?" Brass asked.

"Not necessarily. Sometimes they'll attack if they feel threatened, like backed into a corner."

"Well, I certainly don't see any corners around here, so I doubt the animal felt threatened." Catherine said.

"Which makes me think it attacked out of hunger." Grissom mused.

"Except that there's too much of the body left. If the animal was hungry, why didn't it take more?" Brass stated.

"Exactly." Catherine finally brought her thoughts full circle again.

"So we're probably dealing with a different kind of animal behavior....human rage." Grissom pulled his gloves on and opened his kit.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**REVIEW! PlEASE!!! Also, please feel free to participate in the challenge. It's just a fun way to do fanfic if several peeps are writing on the same topic. Always interesting to see how many different takes people come up with.**

**Catherine main character.**

**Werewolves are real.**

**Can be Cath/Warrick, Cath/Nick, Cath/Grissom, or even Cath/Greg :)**

**REVIEW! Should I even continue this? Show me by writing your own! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, unfortunately. Again, response to my own challenge. Not sure if this will go anywhere. If YOU do your own story involving catherine and werewolves then it would GREATLY encourage me to continue. :) :) Hint, hint... :)**

Actual Challenge: Story, Catherine main character, werewolves are real. That is all. :)

* * *

Catherine quickly downed a cup of coffee before meeting Grissom for the autopsy.

They'd spent hours at the scene gathering evidence as best they could considering much of the area was all sand. The body was too butchered to make out what kind of weapon had been used and much of her clothing had been ripped away, presumably when she was being slashed up.

They'd bagged and tagged the few things they did find as quickly as possible before it too was blown away by the cold desert wind. Heading back to the lab, Catherine had been quiet. Mostly trying not to fall asleep and to calm the ever growing nausea in her stomach, but also because she couldn't shake the weird feeling she had about this murder. Maybe that was why she was sick to her stomach. Gosh, she hoped so. She really didn't have the time to be out sick.

They really were at a loss regarding evidence and were hoping Doc had something for them.

Now, throwing her cup into the trashcan and heading down the long hallway, the weird feeling returned. It wasn't something she could put her finger on. It was just...odd. She just knew that whatever it was that had happened wasn't what it seemed.

This was a difficult concept for Catherine to deal with. She, as a scientist, was methodical and practical and factual. "Weird" feelings weren't based in evidence...they were purely, instinctual. However, as a woman, she had always felt she could usually trust her hunches and gut reactions to things and people. As a result, she generally kept her feelings at bay long enough to find some sort of evidence to support them, and then let her gut guide where she went next.

Still, it was too early in the case and Catherine was too exhausted and too smart to mention an "off" feeling to Gil Grissom, master of evidence, so she would keep her mouth shut for the time being.

"What'd I miss?" She said as she walked through the double doors of the autopsy room. Grissom and Doc looked up at her, Doc smiling. Approaching the autopsy table, her stomach turned in on itself and she had to take a deep breath to calm down the sick feeling.

"Not much, Catherine. I was just telling Grissom what you two probably already gathered from looking at her. Victim, still unidentifiable, is a Caucasian female, around 30, seems to have been healthy, no evidence of drug use or illness, and COD is exsanguination." He finished.

"Right. We know she bled out...but WHY did she bleed out? We have a couple of theories, but anything you could give us would help greatly." Catherine shot back.

"Well, this is where it gets interesting." Doc began.

"Define, interesting." Grissom prodded.

"Have you ever had a murder dually committed by a person and an animal?"

"Excuse me?" Catherine questioned.

"Now you see why I said interesting. There are teeth marks on some of her bones around her midsection and legs."

"Well, one of our theories involved mountain lions." Grissom looked from the body to Doc.

"Mountain lions don't have canine teeth. These teeth marks are most likely canine...and very large."

"Big dog maybe?" Responded Catherine.

"To know that, you'll need to get a vet to look at the marks. All I can tell you is they're canine. The other thing I can tell you is that there are also knife marks intermixed with the teeth marks."

Grissom and Catherine just sort of stared at the body. Doc was right...they'd never seen anything like this.

"Maybe she was attacked by a dog and the owner felt they needed to finish her off?" Catherine questioned outloud, thinking it didn't make much sense even as she said it.

"Or someone stabbed her and let their dog finish her off." Grissom suggested.

"Now that's hate." Doc muttered.

"Anything else going on here?" Grissom prompted when he saw how hazy Catherine's eyes were getting. She needed to go home and they needed to finish up here.

"I did find a couple of hairs in the wound tracts. They appear to be from two different sources....human and animal perhaps, which will verify the two different markings on her bones." He said handing Catherine a bag full of hairs that she could tell would take her more time than she cared to take to separate them.

"Thanks Doc." She forced a smile right as her stomach grumbled.

The two CSI's walked out of the morgue together.

"Catherine. Go on home. I'll separate out the hairs and fibers. You get something to eat and get some sleep. Honestly, you don't look well."

"Thanks a lot, Gil. I've worked three doubles this week! Of course I don't look well." She felt anger rising in her voice.

"I know you have, Cath, I was just stating that you don't look well...even for you...."

"Ok, that's it! I'm going home now...and you really need to work on your people skills, Gil. I know what you mean but I also know how it sounds. It's really no wonder you don't have a girlfriend. You'd just insult her all the time!"

"Catherine." He said softly. "I'm sorry. I just can't afford to have my right hand out sick."

"I'm not getting sick. I'm just a little run down, that's all. You know as well as I that working this much takes a few days to hit you. It's just finally caught up with me tonight. And...this case doesn't help matters. It's just weird...and I've got a bad feeling about it." She let out before thinking about what Grissom would say.

"Catherine, we're sci..."

"Yes, I know we're scientists, but sometimes weird feelings have merit and we should listen to them. It's just....I don't know, weird is the only word that comes to mind. Why would someone halfway kill a woman and then use their dog to finish her off....it's disturbing and it pisses me off!" She finished as they reached the locker room and she took out her jacket and bag.

Grissom simply shrugged. "Maybe it's the moon. Crime escalates when it's full." He said mostly kidding. Catherine didn't take it to be funny, however.

"And more babies are born too....cruelty doesn't need an excuse. People are evil because they are...not because the moon makes them temporarily go crazy." She rolled her eyes and swung her bag onto her shoulder.

"I'm just trying to explain away your feeling Catherine. Or the behavior of whoever killed that girl."

"Well, stop." She said bitingly walking past him. "I'll see you tonight." She told him without looking back. She really was fit to be tied...and not completely sure why. Maybe it was just the combination of no sleep, no food, nausea and the oddness of the case. She really didn't know but sighed a small sigh of relief as she climbed into her car and buckled her seat belt.

Above her, the full moon shone brightly, Catherine blissfully unaware of it's involvement in her case...and in her.

* * *

REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!!! :)

**Werewolves are real.**

**Can be Cath/Warrick, Cath/Nick, Cath/Grissom, or even Cath/Greg :)**

**REVIEW! Should I even continue this? Show me by writing your own! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, unfortunately. **

Whoa, lots of updates here! My imagination is rolling with this one. (and hopefully will kick my other stories back into overdrive as well) :)

* * *

Catherine felt no better by the time she reached her house. If anything, she felt worse. Dragging her feet to the door, she let herself in, dropping her bag on the floor and heading straight for the kitchen. Opening up one of the drawers she pulled out a packet of anti-nausea meds and immediately popped two in her mouth, hoping she could keep them down. She then took two Advil hoping to keep them down so they could work on her ever growing headache.

She couldn't remember the last time the stress of her hectic lifestyle caught up with her this badly. Maybe she _was_ getting sick.

"No. I just need some rest." She said outloud to herself and a little bit to Grissom, even though he clearly couldn't hear her.

Starving, but knowing she would be unable to hold much down, she grabbed a Coke out of the fridge and some saltine crackers from the cabinent and headed upstairs to check on Lindsey. She'd been too late for them to have breakfast, but she still wanted to see her for a few minutes.

Climbing up the stairs, she heard Lindsey was wide awake judging from the music coming from her bedroom.

"Linds?" She said over the music.

"You're late!" Lindsey yelled over the music.

"I know..I know." Catherine replied, turning the volume down. "I told Grissom I needed to leave, but there wasn't anyone else."

"Whatever, Mom." Lindsey rolled her eyes as she finished putting her shoes on and grabbed her backpack.

"Well, since I stayed so late this shift, I get to go in late tonight. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Maybe." Lindsey grunted, staring her mother down with a look she'd clearly inherited from Catherine.

"I'm sorry, Linds. Let's hang out tonight, ok?"

"Fine." SHe replied. "Geez, Mom...you look like crap. Are you sick?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

"Maybe because it's true. You seen a mirror lately?"

"Not since I left for work twelve hours ago, Lindsey. And yes, I think I'm sick."

"Oh...well, I hope you feel better. Do you need anything?" Lindsey asked sweetly jumping from angry teenager to loving daughter. The shifts in her moods drove Catherine crazy, but at least sometimes there was a shift to sweet.

"No, no. I just need to take a shower and go to bed. Are you ok for school?"

"I'm fine, and Grandma's picking me up this morning." Lindsey answered, bounding down the stairs to the front door.

"I love you." Catherine told her.

"Mmm-hmm. You too. And, seriously, Mom...get some sleep. You really do look awful." And with that she opened the door and was gone.

Sighing, Catherine rolled her eyes at her daughter, wondering if she'd spoken with Grissom and they were in some kind of conspiracy together to make her feel worse. She knew she felt bad. Why did everyone have to keep telling her she looked as bad as she felt!

Trudging to the bathroom, taking a few cautious sips of Coke along the way, Catherine closed the door behind her and flipped on the light.

"Ok...so they were right." She said outloud.

She did look horrible.

She was pale but her cheeks were flushed with fever.

The circles under her eyes had deepened and were dark and shadowed.

Her eyes themselves seemed to be faded and less blue than they normally were, which they always did when she was sick.

Taking another sip of Coke, she turned the shower faucet on and stepped in, letting the warm water relax her achey muscles. Wanting to stay longer, but feeling lightheaded from the fever and the heat, she made herself get out.

Wrapping a towel around her, she walked into her bedroom towards the dresser to grab out some PJ's. Dizziness overtook her, however, and she had to lie down on the bed before she could properly get ready.

Whether she passed out or just fell asleep, she didn't know, but she welcomed the soothing blackness nonetheless.

* * *

"Grissom. Are you sure you have to have me tonight? You saw how badly I felt this morning and I'm still running a fever." She held her phone up to her ear, trying to stay warm under the covers. "How high is it? What kind of question is that? I don't know, it's probably around 99...low grade, but persistant." Pausing, she let him continue about how Nick technically had tonight off too but cut him off before he got too far.

"Grissom, I didn't ask him to come in for me last night, but this is ridiculous. I am sick. I have a fever. I haven't seen my daughter in weeks and I promised her I'd spend some time with her this evening. Call Nick. Goodbye." She said and hit the end call button on her phone.

Glancing at the clock, she saw that Lindsey would be home from school in about an hour. She sent her a quick text message that she was sick and in bed sleeping but to make sure she was up by 6 and then they'd watch that movie.

Placing her phone on the nightstand, Catherine slowly rolled over and fell back asleep.

* * *

_She was running as fast as she could. In a forest? She couldn't tell where she was. She only knew she had to get away. Someone-or something- was chasing her, slowly gaining on her._

_She pushed her body harder but felt it beginning to give out. Tripping on a branch, she fell down, her face hitting the dirt. She could hear the thing getting closer._

_Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm. Looking up, she saw Nick standing over her, trying to pull her up. _

_"Catherine. We have to go-now." He said, as he finished pulling her up, the two of them beginning to make a break for it._

_Finally, she could see a clearing up ahead. Somehow, she knew if they could make it they'd be safe. They were almost there when a shot rang out and the fiery heat of pain burst into her upper thigh. _

_"Catherine!" Nick cried out, catching her as she fell to the ground._

_"I...I think I've been shot." She whispered. "I, I think it's bad Nicky."_

_Nick rolled her over and saw that the bullet had indeed, punctured her femoral artery, hearing at the same time that their predator was almost upon them._

_"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine." He told her._

_"How? I'm bleeding out, Nick...and, there's no hospital...and that thing behind us...just, tell Lindsey..."_

_"Shhh, Catherine. Believe me when I saw you'll be fine." Nick reassured her, picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder, beginning to run again as best he could with Catherine on his back._

_They were almost there. She could see the light of the full moon shinning into the clearing...and there were people there. The rest of the team...and Sam?_

_She turned behind them and saw a black blur just feet behind them now. She couldn't make out it's form, but knew, without a doubt, it was the thing hunting them. The thing that had shot her._

_Just a few more feet and it would be ok....just a few more feet and maybe they could get her to a hospital...just a few more..._

_Another shot was fired and Catherine closed her eyes, afraid to look._

_When she did she saw that Sam was holding a rifle, the barrel smoking. Looking back she saw the black thing fade away into nothingness. Whatever it was...it was dead._

_Sam walked up to Nick and helped him lay Catherine down on the ground, the rest of the team standing silently by, watching._

_"How bad is she?" Sam asked Nick._

_"The bullet penetrated her femoral artery, but it should be almost closed by now." Nick replied._

_"What's almost closed?" Catherine weakly questioned._

_"Shhh, Cath. The bullet wound...it's almost healed."_

_"But how...that doesn't make any sense. Gunshot wounds don't just..."_

_

* * *

_

Catherine gasped, sitting straight up in her bed, covered in sweat.

Breathing heavily, she threw back the covers and barely made it to the bathroom in time to throw up.

She washed her face and brushed her teeth, seeing from her reflection she was really no better.

It was only 3. She'd only fallen back asleep for a few minutes, but that dream had felt like an eternity. It was awful and she couldn't shake the feelings that had come along with it.

If she had been honest with herself, it freaked her out. It was one of the weirdest and most cryptic dreams she could ever recall having. Sleep deprived or not, there was no way she was going back to bed now.

She made her bed and pulled on her favorite pair of sweats, resigned to making Lindsey and herself something to eat. Her stomach actually felt much better now that she had thrown up and she was suddenly aware of just how hungry she was.

Heading downstairs to the kitchen, she pondered over what to eat. She still definitely had a fever and definitely felt awful, but somehow, chicken soup didn't really sound like it would do the trick.

Opening up the fridge, her eyes scanned its' contents. Sandwich stuff, leftover mac and cheese, chicken salad, salad greens and some veggies...none of it was what she wanted. Closing the fridge, she opened up the freezer hoping for better luck. Ice cream, frozen pizza, hamburger meat....she stopped right there and backed up. She wasn't the world's biggest beef fan and really only made it occasionally because Lindsey liked it so much, but....hamburger sounded just right. She pulled it out to thaw and began gatherine the rest of what she needed.

Pulling out a knife to slice through the plastic wrap, Catherine grabbed onto the package with her left hand, and slid the knife through the top with her other. The wetness of the package made her slip, however, and she somehow managed to slice deeply into the side of her index finger.

"Shit!" The bleeding began instantly, as did the pain. Cradling her finger in her hand, she made her way over to the sink to run it under cold water and clean the cut. Clearing the blood away, she could see how deep the cut went. It probably needed stitches....but hopefully she could get the bleeding stopped on her own. She effectively cleaned it with some soap and water and wrapped it in a paper towel to keep from bleeding onto the carpet while she hurried back upstairs to get some gauze and tape.

She opened up the gauze and did her best to put some Neosporin on it with only one hand. Read to wrap, she gently pulled the paper towel from around her finger so she could replace it with the gauze...only...

She didn't need gauze.

Because there was no cut.

* * *

**Thank you to all who are reviewing! Please continue....and I will continue...also...Moochiecat and El Gringo Loco should probably enter this challenge...I know they want to. :)**

**REVIEW! As always, comments, questions and suggestions are welcome. (but mostly, you writing a catherine centered werewolf story is requested) :)**

* * *

REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!!! :)

**Werewolves are real.**

**Can be Cath/Warrick, Cath/Nick, Cath/Grissom, or even Cath/Greg :)**

**REVIEW! Should I even continue this? Show me by writing your own! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, unfortunately. **

Whoa, lots of updates here!

Again, you all should please take the challenge and write your own catherine/werewolf story! :) I don't have any entries yet,so...go write! Show me up!

* * *

It would have been weird regardless. She _knew _she sliced her finger. She _felt_ it. She _saw _the blood. So, why on earth was there no cut on her finger? There was no way she imagined it...even in her feverish state. She had deeply cut her finger...so much so that she'd thought it might need stitches. That's not just something you think up in your head.

She splashed cold water on her face, drying it with a hand towel and took another look. She frantically searched both her hands for any sign of a wound.

There was none.

She peered into the wastebasket and saw the bloody paper towel she'd only moments ago wrapped her finger up in.

What in the hell was going on?

The missing cut incident would have been enough to make Catherine doubt her sanity, but...coupled with that dream she'd had earlier...things were just getting freaky. She didn't remember much specifically about the dream-mostly blurs of images, a few faces and the feelings she'd felt-but she did remember getting shot...and Nick telling her she had healed herself.

Is that what just happened?

_No, Catherine. Things like that simply aren't possible. _She thought. There must be another explanation, there just had to be.

"Mom!?" She heard Lindsey yell from downstairs, snapping her out of her reverie.

Something was going on...but she'd have to think about it later.

For now, she had a promise to keep to her daughter.

* * *

Nick wasn't in the best of moods. It was supposed to be his night off, but Grissom had called him an hour ago saying that Catherine was sick and he really needed backup. Being the guy that he was, of course he came in...but he didn't have to be happy about it.

"Nick." Grissom stuck his head in the locker room.

"Hey, Griss...what've we got tonight?" He asked, hanging his jacket up in his locker.

"You and I are picking up where Cath and I started last night." Grissom answered as they two men began to walk down the hall to trace.

"Which is..?" Nick inquired.

"Woman found in the middle of the desert north of the city, ripped to pieces...apparently by a human...and a very large dog of some kind. We're still trying to ID her. No prints in the system and at this point we're hoping someone will come forward about her disappearance."

"Whoa, whoa...killed by a person _and _a dog? How does that work exactly?"

"We don't know. The best theory we've got at this point is that whoever did this really hated the vic. They started to stab her and then let their dog finish her off....maybe to watch...maybe as torture? Either way, we're looking for someone really disturbed."

"You can say that again...so what are we looking for from trace?" Nick asked, shaking his head at the things people could do to each other...somehow it never got easier to stomach.

"Doc found some hairs in the wound tracts. I separated them out...some of them being human and some being canine."

"So hopefully Hodges can tell us what breed of dog and maybe..."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and it'll be a lead." Grissom sighed.

* * *

"Something smells good." Lindsey observed, dropping her backpack next to the couch and walking into the living room.

"I know it's a little early for dinner...but my stomach was so out of it earlier and I haven't eaten hardly anything in 24 hours." Catherine told her, checking on the burger buns she'd stuck in the oven to toast.

"It's cool...we had fish sticks in the cafeteria today...I haven't hardly eaten anything either." She said making Catherine chuckle. "So what are we gonna watch?"

"Whatever you want, Linds. I picked what we're eating so you get to pick the movie."

"Cool." Lindsey said taking some plates down and getting cokes out of the refrigerator for her and Catherine.

"Ok, the buns and fries are ready. I'll go grab the burgers off the grill and you go pick out the movie and get it ready." Catherine suggested headed out the back door to fetch the burgers. She turned the gas off and carefully slide the meat onto a platter, checking to see that it was cooked thoroughly. They were a little done for Catherine's taste, but then again, it was probably best she not risk food poisoning on top of the virus or whatever it was she had.

She quickly fixed the burgers and took the plates into the living room and found Lindsey putting a DVD in the player.

"So are you feeling any better? I got your text...but obviously you were already up." Lindsey said, grabbing the remote and opening her coke.

"Not really. My head is still killing me, my muscles are still achey and I'm exhausted."

"You're eating though..."

"The nausea is better...for now at least. I know I'm risking it eating hamburger, but it just sounded good and I figure it's my body's way of telling me I need more protein."

"Well you still look like crap." Lindsey laughed.

"Keep your comments to yourself." Catherine laughed back tossing a pillow at her daughter. "So what are we watching?"

"You'll see." Lindsey smiled as the previews began.

Catherine took a bite of her burger, which completely hit the spot, and tried her best to focus on Lindsey and the movie.

There was no logical explanation for the missing cut.

There was no way she could tell anyone without sounding crazy...not something she cared to be thought of.

So Catherine Willows did something she wouldn't normally do...she explained it away due to feverish hallucination.

The only problem was that she knew it wasn't true.

"You watching, Mom?" Lindsey pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, yes." She answered turning her attention back to the TV. "Lindsey..." She sighed. "Not 'An American Werewolf in London'...." She rolled her eyes.

"Deal with it Mom. You know I love horror movies." Lindsey said grinning.

* * *

REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!!! :) I know this is short and mostly a filler chapter, but I needed a filler one. :)

**Werewolves are real.**

**Can be Cath/Warrick, Cath/Nick, Cath/Grissom, or even Cath/Greg :)**

**REVIEW! Should I even continue this? Show me by writing your own! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, unfortunately. **

* * *

Catherine shifted under the weight of her daughter's sleeping head to grab the remote. She quickly flipped the TV off even though the movie wasn't over. She really didn't see the hold they had over Lindsey. Sure, they were entertaining, but she preferred movies and books based in reality.

Quietly, she took the dishes into the kitchen and popped two more Advil, even though she felt her fever waning. Swishing them down with a glass of water, she felt her stomach rumble again. Obviously she hadn't gotten enough protein earlier because all it took was one sniff of the two hamburgers left on the platter sitting on the stove to convince Catherine to eat. This time, she didn't even bother with buns and veggies, but ate both of them plain. A little fast, she noticed after scarfing them both down in just a few minutes. Waiting for her stomach to retaliate, she went ahead and got some Pepto out of the cabinet, but found she didn't need it.

Placing the dishes in the dishwasher, she flipped off the light, covered Lindsey with a blanket and headed back upstairs to bed. She may of felt a tad better, but she was still exhausted. She could only hope this bug would run it's course soon. She needed to get back to work and she wanted to find out what happened to their vic, someone who's face she wasn't quite able to get out of her head. Her head was killing her again, migraine status even, with all the flashes of the victim's face, her ripped body, the weird feelings Catherine had been getting (and still had), the unexplainable cut incident and now the images she'd just seen on the TV. She just knew she was going to have bad dreams tonight. That her mind would somehow take all of the unrelated things in her head and put them into some sort of twisted story.

If only she knew how related they really were.

Falling into bed, Catherine braced herself for more nightmares, but nothing ever came.

* * *

"Hodges, just get to the point." Nick said, clearly annoyed with Hodges' tiresome antics. He always did know how to press everyone's buttons. Just now he'd been going on and on about different dogs and how big they got and none of it seemed relevant to Nick at this point. But then again, he was in a bad mood...and for some reason his stomach had begun bothering him. He had had a rather large In N Out earlier, so it was probably all that greasy meat.

"Ok, ok., I am getting there, you just have to trust me." Hodges meandered about his words.

"What have you got?" Grissom prompted.

"Ok. Some of the hairs you found were clearly human and Wendy's trying to extract DNA as we speak. These hairs, however..." He held up a glass tube with a few hairs inside. "...these are unlike anything I've ever seen."

"Explain, please." Grissom reprimanded.

"They don't belong to any breed of dog in the database."

"So, maybe they're feline...y'all said something about thinking maybe it was a mountain lion....?" Nick suggested.

"Yes, but Doc seemed to think the teeth markings belonged to a large breed of dog." Grissom answered, looking back to Hodges.

"They aren't feline either." Hodges smiled, trying to get his co-workers to play guessing game with him.

"Ok, I'll give up, then what were they?" Nick rolled his eyes.

"I already told you, I don't know. But...they do belong to an animal in the canine family."

"I'd say a wolf, but we really don't have any in this area." Nick said, looking at Grissom.

"That was my first thought too, so I did some visual comparisons of different type of wolf hairs online."

"And?" Nick threw his hands up.

"And still no match. There's a vet hospital in Reno though with all different types of canine DNA samples online, so I sent a sample of this to Wendy also and the Reno lab is emailing me some files."

Grissom shook his head, frustrated at their dead end, but silently pleased at Hodges' initiative.

All they could do now was wait for Wendy.

* * *

Lucky for them, Wendy didn't have much to do that night and got to both samples rather quickly. She flipped open her phone to call Grissom, but shut it again as he and Nick sauntered into the lab.

"Alright, I've got something....not much...but...." She began.

"I'll take something, how bout you, Griss?" Nick asked.

"What did you find, Wendy?"

"Ok, the hair had a viable skin tag so I was able to run it through the system...and I got a hit." She picked up a piece of paper in front of her and read off of it. "A Joel Simpson, arrested five years ago for beating up his girlfriend, place of employment is listed as the Tangiers. He's a pit boss."

"Ok...please continue." Grissom said, thankful they had a lead, but not looking forward to telling Catherine that said lead had taken them, once again, in the direction of her father and one of his casinoes.

"The other hair, the...animal one, also had some DNA I was able to pull out. I don't have anything from Reno yet to compare it to, but there's something....._off _about it."

"What do you mean, _off?_" Nick inquired.

"Well, I can't be sure and I'm going to run it again from a different hair in the same sample, but....it looks almost like....I mean I can't be completely sure...."

"Just spit it out Wendy..." Nick said, as nice as possible.

"It's nothing, it just sounds crazy. Forget it." She answered quickly.

"Wendy...." Grissom began.

"Ok....it looks like some sort of hybrid DNA."

"Hybrid? Like a hybrid of what?"

"Human and some sort of canine." She answered looking down at the table, waiting for her reprimand.

"Impossible, there must have been cross-contamination. Run it again." Grissom calmly stated and turned back to walk out of the room, already on the phone with Brass about this Joel Simpson character.

* * *

"So you're telling me no one's seen him?" Nick asked Grissom an hour later.

"Brass can't find him. Said he actually believes Sam Braun this time. Apparently, Joel disappeared early last night....about four hours before we found a body with his DNA on it."

"So what now?"

"Now, we wait. Why don't you go on home, Nick. You weren't supposed to come in tonight anyway."

"Sounds good, I think I will take off....to tell you the truth, I don't feel so hot."

"I guess I need to speak to Catherine about being more careful not to spread her germs around." Grissom halfway smiled.

"What does she have again?"

"Some sort of stomach virus she said. Fever, throwing up, achey all over..."

"Sounds like that could be where I'm headed....hope not though. I'll see you tonight, Griss."

"Bye, Nick." Grissom replied.

* * *

Catherine woke up the next afternoon feeling almost 100% again. _It really must have been some sort of 24 hr bug or something._ She thought to herself as she took a shower and got ready for work. She called Grissom to let him know she would definitely be in tonight and he was relieved, especially since apparently now NIck wasn't feeling too well and may or may not come in. She felt bad that she had probably exposed her germs to him at some point, but knew there was no way of knowing she was sick.

She quickly finished getting ready, left Lindsey some dinner in the microwave and headed off to work, hoping to beat 5 o clock traffic.

Stopping at a red light she couldn't help but notice the full moon already rising in the still bright sky. She certainly seemed to be noticing it more these days. Probably Grissom's comment about it making people crazy.

She did beat the traffic and made it to the break room early enough to find Warrick, Sara and Nick giving Greg their dinner order.

"Where are you guys ordering from?" She asked, feeling her stomach rumble. Obviously that bowl of cereal hadn't done it.

"Joe's Burgers, down the street. You want one, Cath?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, just get me what everyone else is having." She answered.

"Ok, well, of course, we're grabbing Sara a veggie burger, but I'll pick you up a number 2 also. That's what the rest of us are having."

"Sounds good."

"They do the burgers made to order there, so how do you want yours cooked?" Greg asked.

"Medium rare." She spouted out realizing how gross it sounded almost as quickly as she'd said it. Still, it was how she wanted it cooked, so, she didn't want to change it.

"Gross, Catherine. That's disgusting." Warrick said. "Why don't you and Nick go eat your dinner somewhere else when Greg brings it back so we don't have to hear your meat moo." He finished.

"Why me and Nick?" She asked, confused.

"He ordered his medium rare also...even though he's half sick.....and you, you're getting over something aren't you?" Sara told her, trying not to gag. "You DO know how unsafe it is to eat hamburger meat that's practically still bloody don't you?"

"I know, I know...it just sounds...." Catherine began.

"...perfect." Nick finished her thought.

* * *

**REVIEW! PLEASE! Hmm, what's going on here? We're approaching some twists and turns involving...well, you'll just have to wait and see won't you?**

**Please review and PLEASE write your own!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing, unfortunately. **

* * *

"Ok, guys...if all of you are finished eating we have work to do." Grissom said as he came into the break room to find his entire team finishing up hamburgers.

"We're almost done." Nick mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Good. You and Catherine are still on the same case with me and Sara, you, Warrick and Greg have another DB to deal with behind the Strip." He finished up handing out some papers, details to Sara and updates to Catherine.

Catherine wiped her mouth and began reading the lab reports from the previous night.

Grissom looked at her a little oddly not able to put his finger on what was off about the picture in front of him. He let it go as everyone else got up to head out to their respective case, leaving him with Catherine and Nick.

Nick grabbed his and Catherine's trash and chunked it in the wastebasket.

"Where are your glasses, Cath?" Nick asked causing Grissom to realize _that _was what was off. Catherine always wore reading glasses when she read lab reports. She didn't have them on now.

"Oh." Catherine said, somewhat shocked sounding. "I didn't realize I didn't have them on." _I didn't need them. _She added to the statement internally, realizing it was more than a little weird since she always needed her reading glasses with small print. _I just keep racking up the weirdness these days..._ She again kept her thought to herself.

"Never mind..." She changed the subject, "Does Wendy have the comparisons from Reno yet?"

"No, we're still waiting for those..." Grissom began, "We DO however, have a bit of change of luck."

"Oh, really?" She eyed him, placing the report on the table.

"I just got a phone call from Brass. We've ID'd the woman. Her sister came forward and identified the body. Her name is MaryAnn Smith and we're supposed to meet Brass as soon as we can."

"Well, then...lead the way boys." Catherine smiled at Nick, her eyes meeting his and lingering for a moment.

Nick noticed the smile and couldn't help but wonder if this particular smile on this particular night was more than the typical 'Catherine is a flirt' smile. It seemed there was more to it...in her eyes. He shook his head and stood up. Catherine was his co-worker and he'd never thought about her as anything more. So why the sudden onslaught of wonder now?

This was a weird couple of days. Feeling sick, a craving for near-raw meat, and now...he stopped himself mid-thought on anything involving Catherine.

"Let's go." Nick replied, trying to shake the unsettled feeling rattling his very being.

Catherine grabbed her jacket, took one last swig of her water, and attempted to shake her own feelings.

Neither was successful.

* * *

"According to Brass, this is where her sister said she lived." Grissom told them as he pulled the SUV onto the street and the three CSI's got out and began approaching the front door. Brass was standing at the entrance waiting for them.

"You been inside yet?" Nick inquired.

"Waiting for you dorks." He laughed and opened the front door.

Immediately a stench hit Catherine's nose.

"Oh, my gosh, what is that smell?" She exclaimed, not completely sure she'd smelled anything like it before.

Nick waved a hand in front of his nose in agreeance. "It smells almost like decomp....but different."

Grissom and Brass exchanged glances and then turned to the other two.

"What are you two talking about?" Grissom asked.

"Gil....there is an overwhelmingly awful smell in here." She pointed to the back of the house, feeling more agitated than normal at Grissom's inability to notice obvious things. "And it's coming from down the hall....I think..." She sniffed, took a couple of steps in the direction of the hallway, stopped and sniffed again. "I think it's blood."

Nick found himself following suit, sticking his nose in the air and sniffing. "Yeah...." He turned to Catherine and then back to Grissom and Brass. "It's blood..._couple days old _blood."

Brass just looked at them and then at Grissom. "Um, since when did we start using the sniff squad over there to find blood? You out of Luminol?"

"I...don't smell anything." Grissom answered.

"Me either." Brass said.

"You guys don't SMELL that?" Nick said following Catherine down the hall. "It's really strong." The two of them meandered their way down the hallway, checking various rooms until they got to a door at the end. Opening it, they saw there was a set of stairs at the bottom leading to a basement. Carefully going down the stairs, they clicked on their flashlights and were met with the smell.

There was blood everywhere.

"I think we found ground zero." Catherine whispered, setting her kit down and opening it.

Grissom and Brass made their way down the stairs as well, both wondering why they couldn't smell as well as Catherine and Nick.

Catherine and Nick were already swabbing blood samples, wondering why they were suddenly able to smell blood....and to track it to its' source.

* * *

They were there for only about thirty minutes before Catherine had to get some fresh air. The smell permeating the air was bringing back her nausea.

"I'm taking a break, guys." She said, standing and pulling her gloves off carefully.

"Okay." Grissom said, never looking up from a blood pool he was taking pictures of.

She climbed back up the stairs wondering what had gone on here. Why had MaryAnn been killed? Why would someone torture her that way, only to let an animal finish her off and then dump her almost naked body in the desert.

Shuddering, she pulled her jacket closer to her body as she let the front door close in front of her. She pulled out her cell and saw she had a voicemail from Lindsey. Hitting the play button, she held the phone to her ear and listened. Lindsey's voice had barely started when the wind shifted...and Catherine saw something. Crouched behind some bushes a few houses down, was a man. He was staring right at Catherine. Glaring, really. The hair on the back of her neck stood straight up and she calmly stood still, hit the end button on the phone and dialed Jim. She quietly told him about the man and then acted like she was still on the phone-oblivious to his existence. Jim had told her to stay still until one of his guys' in the area could check it out.

A few moments passed and she could still see the man, crouched and watching. Was this Joel Simpson? Some neighborhood peeping tom? Either way, she hoped the police hurried.

Right on cue, she was aware of two men silently approaching the hiding man from behind. He seemed to notice about the same time she did and turned to run, but fell on the bushes. The two officers quickly subdued him and had him in cuffs. Jim, Grissom and Nick burst out of the front door in time to see the man pinned to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked protectively.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

"Is that where he was hiding?" Grissom asked, eyeing Catherine.

"Yes."

"Geez, Catherine. How in the hell did you see him? It's almost pitchblack out here..."

"No, it's not...the moon's out." She told them, wondering how in the hell she saw him too, trying not to snap at them. She was working up to quite a mood this evening.

* * *

"Who wants to talk to him?" Brass asked the three standing behind him.

"Catherine? Why don't you go...especially since the 'smell' is making you ill." Grissom suggested.

"Fine by me." She agreed.

"Uh, Griss? You mind if I go with her? To tell ya the truth...it's bothering me as well." Nick asked.

"Sure. I'll stay here with a couple uniformed officers just in case we have anymore house watchers. Keep me updated." He told them.

"You got it boss." Nick reassured him and followed Catherine and Brass to the car.

Everyone was fairly quiet on the ride back to the lab. Nick still not feeling so hot, and Catherine coming up with possible explanations for...well, everything that had occured in the past 48 hours. _Maybe it is the moon._ She thought back to Grissom's comment. If it was, thank goodness tomorrow night was the last night of it for a while.

Finally arriving, they piled out and headed inside to interrogation, only to get derailed by Wendy.

"I've rerun the DNA and gotten the comparisons from Reno." She told them, heading back to her computer assuming they would follow her. Catherine and Nick did, Brass going ahead.

"So what'd you get?" Nick asked.

"Well, the other hair...the uh, canine one. It still read as having partially human DNA in it. Grissom told me to redo it...but it's the same. Somehow we've got some major cross-contamination going on here...so, unfortunately, the sample isn't viable." She handed the print-out to Nick. "I'm sorry...but if it isn't viable I can't even use the comparisons from the other lab."

"It's alright Wendy." Catherine told her.

"Yeah, we'll see you later." Nick added, never letting his eyes leave the paper as the two headed out.

"It just doesn't make sense, Catherine. She re-tested a completely different hair and it was still contaminated? I don't know..."

"Here, let me see it." She said, grabbing the paper out of Nick's hand.

"Ouch!" He grabbed his finger and stuck it in his mouth. "Thanks for the paper cut, Cath."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nicky. Here, let me see it. I've got a band-aid in my bag if you need it."

He reluctantly pulled his finger out of his mouth. It was a pretty bad paper cut. He let Catherine look and as she did......the cut _closed_ itself.

"Nicky...did you just...?"

"Did I just what?" He asked starting to shake a little.

"Nick. I'm in no mood for games....did your paper cut just heal?" She looked at his finger again and then at him.

"Of course not....things like cuts don't just heal themselves."

"You'd be surprised." She mumbled, not sure if she should feel validated in her own cut healing or simply more weirded out.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

Nick opened his mouth to protest but Brass stuck his head out of the interrogation room and motioned for them to come inside.

The two looked at each other and followed Brass into the room.

"Catherine, Nick...I'd like to introduce you to our missing man....Joel Simpson...pit boss at the Tangiers, former girlfriend beater, and number one suspect in the murder of MaryAnn Smith."

Catherine cringed at the mention of the Tangiers. She really didn't want to have to deal with Sam on this one and hoped he wasn't involved....for her mother's sake at least.

Catherine sat opposite Joel while Nick and Brass remained standing.

"Mr. Simpson..." She began looking him deep into the eyes. "Where were you two nights ago."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright...let's try this again. We lock you up if you don't tell us where you were." Brass added.

He shrugged his shoulders again, infuriating Catherine. He was guilty. She felt it to her core and she felt her anger rising.

"So you refuse to talk?" She gritted her teeth.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Did she mean nothing to you?! We know you were with her! We know you used to beat your former girlfriend! Now WHERE were YOU!"

He just looked at her.

"Alright, scumbag...we're going to give you one more chance to answer...or I'm holding and booking you on felony charges." Brass threatened.

Joel looked up at him in confusion.

"Oh, I'll find something....trust me." He placed his hand on Joel's shoulder.

"That chick....she was nothin', Man. She was a loser and a cheater and she got what she deserved." Joel finally piped up.

That was it. Catherine had _had_ it. She glared at the man wishing she could kill him with a single look. She continued to stare for what felt like an eternity, snapping out of it only when she heard an unfamiliar noise emanating from her chest and throat.

Brass, Nick and the suspect just stared at her.

She was growling.

Their staring made her even more angry for some reason and she felt herself deepening the growl, slowly opening her mouth, trying to form the right words. Her anger peaked and she stood up, thrusting herself in Joel's face.

"I outta rip your throat out!" She yelled, Nick immediately grabbing her by the arm, his fear for her, and the suspect's, safety overcoming any shock or confusion he was having over the fact that Catherine Willows had just...._growled_....at a suspect. He hauled her outside, letting the door slam behind them.

Joel simply looked at Brass.

"I want my one phone call." He smugley sneered.

* * *

Joel Simpson sat in the hallway of Las Vegas Police Department, handcuffed to a chair with a payphone in his hand. He dialed the one number he knew he should.

It rang.

A voice answered.

"Uh, yeah, it's Joel. Listen...I've been arrested.....no, they think I killed MaryAnn Smith. What? Well, does it matter?....." He paused, listening to the man on the other end of the phone reprimand him.

"Listen, I'm calling you because someone needs to tell you--" He stopped, afraid to continue. Sighing, he opened his mouth anyway, "You need to get that bitch daughter of yours on a leash.........._now._"

* * *

**Duh, duh, duh...REVIEW PLEASE! I feel like no one's reading... :( Well, except for a few very nice people who review. **

**Comments, suggestions, wants, questions...let me know. and REVIEW! **

**And write your own... :) I got a preview from someone today of their's and...whew...it's good....Thanks Nick'sGirlT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing, unfortunately. Thanks so much to my reviewers! And maybe the rest of you could review this time... ;)**

* * *

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you had no idea?" Joel gritted his teeth as he continued with his one phone call, pausing for the other voice to respond. "Yes I'm sure....I _have _been around a couple...mmm-hmm......she _growled _at me." There was silence on the other end for a moment and Brass motioned with his hand Joel only had another thirty seconds. "Look, whether you believe me or not, it's true and something needs to be done....you know how unpredictable females can be.....and your daughter or not, I wouldn't want her exposing herself just because she can't control her nature, I'm trying to do you a favor here, because trust me, I don't like her.....yes, I see, mm-hmm......good, I'm glad you agree......now, about a lawyer for me....." The other man assured him he would take care of it.....both 'its.'

"Joel, we're gonna take you to lock-up now." Brass hung the phone up for him.

* * *

Catherine struggled against Nick's grasp as he dragged her down the hall outside to the parking lot.

"Let's go of me!" She yelled, not even caring that she was making a scene.

"Not until we are in my car." He replied, not looking at her, hauling her towards his SUV. When they got there, he unlocked the door and put her in the backseat, shutting the door and walking around to the opposite side to get in as well. Locking it, he clicked the cabin lights off and turned to Catherine, who was looking away from him and starting to shake.

"What the HELL was that?!" She yelled at no one in particular, trying to take deep breathes to calm herself.

"Why are you asking ME, YOU'RE the one who growled at a suspect, then practically jumped him threatening to rip his throat out." He said, sighing heavily.

As livid as Catherine was, sitting so close to Nick just now, she seemed to calm down a bit. Something about his presence affected her...although it was a fairly new affect as she'd never really thought twice about him in a romantic way. They sat in silence for a minute or two before Catherine spoke again. "I don't know what came over me. I've been getting more and more agitated all night and I felt myself snap when he started to talk about that girl as nothing....." She paused, then continued. "And to top it all off I've been sick, having nightmares, I suddenly have beyond perfect senses and last night I cut my finger wide open only to have it heal itself!" She spewed.

"Whoa...Catherine, slow down a minute...._you_ had a cut heal itself too? Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Because it sounds ridiculous. It ALL sounds ridiculous!" She yelled.

He sighed, "You're right, it does...but you could have confided in me. We BOTH smelled that blood at the crime scene and we both seem capable of healing ourselves...."

"Nick...what's happening?" He looked at her, placing his hand on the back of her head, gently combing her hair. "I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm pretty sure it's happening to both of us."

She thought about it and knew she agreed, although she didn't understand why she seemed to be so much worse. She also thought about how Nick seemed to be a good person to be in a bind with.

"I'm just as confused about this as you are.....about all of this....and..." He began.

"And what?" She asked still shaking, noticing that Nick had begun to shake a little as well.

"You've always been my friend, my supervisor, my colleague....but very recently I've begun to....feel...._drawn _to you....."

"Like there's some force pulling us together?" She finished knowing exactly what he was talking about as she'd felt it too. It had come literally out of nowhere and in the past 12 hours.

"Yes..." He said, putting his hand on top of hers and slowly leaning in towards her face.

"You smell nice..." She told him. "Better than everyone else..."

Nick gently sniffed her neck as he lightly kissed it. "You do too....so good....and so...different..."

"Just kiss me."

Nick did as he was told, melting into her lips, the kiss better than either had imagined it would be. The kiss deepened as their passion strengthened, taking breaks only to nuzzle each other's necks, something neither had really ever done but found very pleasant. They continued for a few minutes, stopping only when Catherine doubled over in obvious pain.

"Catherine...what is it?" Nick asked.

"It hurts...."

"What hurts?"

"...everything..." She replied looking up at him.

Nick jumped back, his sudden movement startling her as she still clung to her stomach.

"..What" She groaned.

"It's....your eyes, Cath."

"What about them?"

"They're....it's just they...." He didn't really know how to describe it.

She leaned over the seat as best she could despite her pain and flipped down the mirror.

She saw what Nick saw and fell back into her seat not really sure how to process any of it anymore.

So she started to cry, Nick pulling her in and rocking her gently.

Then, her cell rang.

* * *

**REVIEW! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! I know this was short, but I'm all out of ideas for now, so...anyone with some or suggestions, please PM me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing, unfortunately. Thanks so much to my reviewers! I had so many this time! It made my weekend! :)**

* * *

Catherine pulled her phone out of her pocket to see who was calling.

It was Sam.

She was really in no mood to deal with him at the moment. It seemed like he only called her these days to find out where her mother was or if he was potentially in some sort of trouble. So, this probably had to do with Joel Simpson, since he worked for Sam. Her father knew everything about everyone in this town, often before they themselves knew it and so it stood to reason that he already knew Joel had been taken into custody.

So she didn't answer. She couldn't really talk to him about the case and truthfully, didn't think she could handle another disappointment over finding out he was involved in something shady. Criminal or no, he was her father and the only one she'd ever known. No matter the tough guy act she projected, she loved him and always felt betrayed somehow when he let her down.

No, she definitely wouldn't talk to him now, she decided, shoving the phone back into her pocket, simultaneously wiping the tears from her face.

"Cath..." Nick gently whispered, rubbing her back with his hand. "We'll figure this out."

She sarcastically laughed in response, obviously not believing him.

"We will. _Together._" He told her, wishing he completely believed himself.

Never turning her face away from the window, she laughed again. "And in the _meantime_? What do we do? How do I explain my behavior to Brass? Hell, am I supposed to tell people I'm just 'getting ready for Halloween early this year' by trying out some scary contacts?!" Her rising voice and frustration made way for more tears.

"I don't know, Cath..." Was all Nick felt he could say. He had no idea what was going on, but had a pretty good feeling that it was something far removed from the radar of "normal" and "within the realm of scientific explanation." To tell himself the truth, at this point he would take unexplainable over crazy...the only explanation he had been able to come up with thus far. He'd only stopped thinking that when Catherine admitted her own similar symptoms. Surely, the two of them weren't both suffering the same delusions at the same time.

Catherine's sobs brought him back to the present and how badly it made him feel that she was so upset. He desperately wanted to right this for her, but unfortunately, he couldn't do that at present, so he pulled her close to his body once again. At first, she resisted, just letting him hold her, but slowly, she melted into him, letting her arms find their way around his body. It felt so good to have him hold her, it had been so long since she'd been held at all. This...this was more though. Nick was...she couldn't really put her finger on it, but the way she felt around him, even though it was so new, was unlike anything she'd ever felt with anyone. It was like she'd told him, there was a draw, a pull, towards each other. It wasn't that she didn't like it, she definitely did, but it made her feel as though she'd lost control.....and that unnerved her.

Sniffing her tears away, she took in his scent. Just smelling him so close relaxed her, made her feel protected, as if everything was going to be ok. In the few hours she'd been aware of her heightened sense of smell, she'd begun to notice how different people smelled....how unique everyone was. As distinguishable and unique as they all were, though, there was something about Nick's particular scent that was different still. It was like there was an added component. Not that any of that made sense to her at all.

She could have stayed in his arms all night. She might of even been able to forget about this whole thing for a moment, but her phone rang again.

She pulled away, repeating her motions from earlier, pulling the phone out and again saw it was Sam.

"Who keeps calling you?" Nick asked, noticing that her eyes were back to their normal blue, unlike their startling appearance earlier. When she'd pulled away from kissing him in pain, her eyes had lost all former components. There was no longer white, blue irises and pupils, rather, only smaller, pinpoint pupils surrounded entirely by yellow-golden. To say the least, they didn't look human and _that _unnerved Nick.

"It's Sam. He probably wants to see what I know about the whole Joel Simpson thing, but I have nothing to say to him and no reason to answer right now." She replied as the phone finally stopped ringing.

"That's probably best." He agreed. "Even better...your eyes are normal again." He told her.

She looked at him skeptically. "They are? No more weird golden color....?"

"All blue, Cath."

She leaned forward again, flipping down the mirror to confirm his story. Her eyes were back to normal. _For the time being._ She couldn't help but think, wondering what was coming next.

"Ya know..." Nick thought outloud. "I'm wondering if some of our symptoms are tied to our emotions...like you, um..."

"...growling?" She helped him out.

"Yeah, that was when you lost your temper....and your eyes freaked out while we were...." He coughed, ever the gentleman, not wanting to give a play-by-play of earlier.

Catherine thought about it for a minute, mostly agreeing, although one thing did bother her.

"Well, you've gotten mad, why haven't you growled at anyone? You were there kissing me too, why are your eyes still normal?" She asked.

"That...is a very good question." He began. "I wonder..." He continued but was cut off by Catherine's phone ringing a third time. The look in her eyes told him it was, indeed, Sam again. This time, she flipped it open in contempt.

"What?" She spewed.

"Are you avoiding me, Mugs?" Sam asked through the phone.

"What? No, Sam, I'm not."

"Then why haven't you answered your phone?"

"Because I've been busy...look, Sam, I really don't have time to talk, I need to go, was there something you needed?" She hastily asked.

"Are you sure you don't need to go because your having a really bad night?" He asked.

Catherine thought that was an odd question...and a little cryptic.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm having a bad night...a case I'm working isn't going particularly well and I've been under the weather to boot.....now, was there something you _needed?_!"

"I think that you, Mugs, are the one who probably needs something."

"Sam, I'm in no mood for cryptic phone conversations, so whatever it is you are talking about, please just spit it out."

"You have questions. I have the answers."

"Again, no idea what you're talking about, Sam."

"Oh, I think you probably do, Mugs. I don't think you feeling ill is the only problem you've had lately. I, uh, heard you lost it with a suspect earlier. That you growled at him."

Catherine was silenced.

"Mugs? Are you there?"

"I...I'm here, Sam."

"Well, is that true?"

"Is WHAT true?"

"Did you growl at a suspect?"

She didn't answer.

"So it is true." Sam said.

"I..." Catherine began, but didn't quite know what to say.

"Mugs...listen. You're having a hard time. Like I said earlier, I know you have questions, and I can give you the answers you need, but you're going to have to come to me. We need privacy to discuss these things." He said.

"Like hell you've got answers for me! You don't even know what's going on! You never know what's going on because you only play "Dad" when it's good for you!" She yelled at him.

Sam sighed, "You're probably right Catherine, you're probably right. Look, I'll be at my office in the Tangiers all night if you decide you want to talk, which I hope is soon. The moon has almost reached its' peak and I wouldn't want you to hurt anybody." He paused for only a second. "I'll let the front desk know I'm expecting you." He finished and hung up, leaving Catherine sitting in silence once again.

* * *

**Alright readers, it's getting intense! Should Nick go with her to talk to Sam? Or should it just be her and we have Catherine be the one to explain things to Nick a little later. Right now I'm thinking i want Nick with her b/c I wanted a scene where they both feel freaked and threatened and Nick is all protective. What should it be?**

**THANK YOU to all the reviews from the last chapter!! THat was great! Let's see if we cn do at least five again! :)**

**REVIEW AND, why are there no posted werewolf stories yet...? :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing, unfortunately. Thanks so much to my reviewers! I had so many this time! It made my weekend! :)**

* * *

"What does he mean he has answers? Answers to what?" Nick asked after Catherine briefly recapped the conversation she'd had with Sam.

"I don't know, Nick...but he's being so cryptic and mysterious, I...I think I'm going to go talk to him. I've had it with his vague statements." She responded neglecting to include the bit about Sam being worried she was 'going to hurt someone.'

"Surely you don't think he knows about why this stuff is happening?" Nick asked, not really giving much credibility to the thought.

"I don't know how he can _possibly_ explain any of it any more than we can, but I do need to see what he's up to....obviously something." She opened the back door and headed back towards the lab.

"Wait...I thought we were going to talk to you dad?" Nick asked, following after her.

"First of all, WE are not going anywhere....I am going to talk to _Sam._ Secondly, I'm through with speculation...and I want to start getting some answers." She paused and waited for him to catch up. "Scientific ones."

Nick gave her a puzzled look as they went through the crime lab doors. Catherine headed to her office, where she grabbed her kit, opened it and pulled out two swabs. Nick watched her, lounging in the doorway. He saw her look outside to see if anyone was around and then walk up to him. Grabbing his chin so that his mouth opened in surprise, she shoved the swab into his mouth, getting a DNA sample. Closing it, she opened a clean one and did the same to herself.

"I'm going to give these to Greg and then I'm leaving." She said, marking on the boxes.

"Greg's not the DNA tech anymore... and besides, where are you going to say they are from?"

"Greg's our friend, so I'm asking him to do this as a favor....and he knows not to ask any questions with me." She smiled, thinking to the time he ran DNA for her and ended up matching hers with Sam's. She made her way to the DNA lab and saw that Greg had already responded to her text she'd sent only a few minutes before when she finally decided to do the test.

"What's up, Cath?" He asked.

"I have two DNA swabs here that I want you to look at."

"Well...why not just get Wendy to do it?" He asked, puzzled.

"Because that last time I got her to run tests for the case we're working, she contaminated everything, or messed up....or....I don't know, just do me this favor, ok?" She smiled at him.

"Ok, Cath...but only because you know I think you're hot." He winked, taking the two swabs from her and looking at them. "No names?"

"Uh, no. We're not really sure. We found the saliva on the victim, but that was it."

"Ok...I'll see what I can do....anything in particular you're looking for."

"Yes...we don't care who it belongs to...I know that sounds strange, but...we think we're looking for some sort of genetic mishap or deformity or mutation, or...anything out of the ordinary, let me know...and that about sums it up."

"Alright..." Greg answered wondering what she wasn't saying. This was a little out of the ordinary, but he'd learned a long time ago not to ask too many questions of Catherine. Besides, she always seemed to know what she was doing.

"Call me with the results as soon as possible?"

"Yep." He told her, pulling the swabs from their boxes and getting to work.

* * *

Nick followed Catherine back to the parking lot as she headed for her car.

"Wait. Let's take my car."

"Nick...you're not going with me. I'm a big girl...and like it or not he's my father. I can handle it." Catherine asserted.

"Catherine. I didn't say you couldn't handle it, I just said I'm coming with you." He said, taking her by the hand and changing their course of direction for his car before she could protest further.

"Nick...he's not going to talk to me if you come along. I don't need your help." She replied.

He just kept walking, taking her with him.

"Cath, just get in and let's go already."

Catherine rolled her eyes dramatically enough for him to see her......and then she climbed into the passenger seat and clicked her seatbelt.

"What are you hoping Greg finds?" He softly asked her about halfway across town.

Staring at the window, finding her eyes once again drawn to the moon, she sighed, "An explanation."

* * *

**REVIEW!!! Thanks for all the suggestions about Nick going with her...next chapter (which hopefully will be posted today) is the big everyone learns what's going on, chapter...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing, unfortunately. Thanks so much to my reviewers! I had so many this time! It made my weekend! :)**

* * *

"Sam Braun is expecting me." Catherine told the receptionist at the desk.

"And you are?" The receptionist beligerantly asked Catherine.

Trying not to relish what she was going to say, Catherine sighed. "I'm Catherine. His _daughter_."

The woman's face went cold. "Oh, well, I'm so sorry ma'am. I'll let him know you're on your way back right now."

Catherine and Nick couldn't help but smile at the receptionists unfortunate incident of being put in her place.

"Thank you." Catherine told her as the two of them left the entry area for the back where Sam's offices were housed.

"Should I be nervous?" Nick asked, feeling himself getting anxious.

"Do you have reason to be?" She grinned at him. "I mean, it's not like your asking his permission to date me or anything..." She laughed when she saw the semi-scared look on Nick's face. Then, reached over, grabbing his hand in hers and squeezing. "Not that I would mind if you did..."

Nick felt himself relax a bit, thinking of little at the moment except her hand in his.

Of course, a second later they were at Sam's door, and the anxiety returned.

* * *

"Come in." A voice said on the other side.

"It's me, Sam....and I brought my co-worker and good friend, Nick Stokes with me. We were working on a case when you called, so..."

"It's fine. Nice to meet you Mr. Stokes." Sam smiled, shaking the younger man's hand.

"You too, sir, and please, call me Nick."

"I most certainly will....if you drop this sir business and call me Sam. Just Sam."

Nick nervously laughed. "Can do."

"Please, have a seat." Sam gestured to the couch across the room from his desk in his very spacious office.

Nick and Catherine sat, Catherine inconsciously scooting right up to Nick.

"How's Lindsey?" Sam asked.

"She's good, Sam, but I"m not here about that. You called me and wouldn't leave me alone until you thought you'd convinced me to come down here."

"Which I can see I did." He smiled.

"I'm just tired of playing games with you. If you need to say something to me, just say it. Hell, you could have said it over the phone."

"Not this, Mugs, not this."

"Would you just spit it out! I'm having a really bad couple of days and I'm in no mood for a mystery."

"You're upset and angry....I understand that." Sam began. "I know I was..."

Catherine rolled her eyes wondering when he was going to stop beating around the bush.

"You were when...?" Nick butted in.

"You know, Nick. This is really between me and my..." Sam began but then stopped, cocking his head slightly to one side. He seemed to breath in extra hard a few times, earning looks of confusion from the two in front of him, then his face softened. "Ah, I can see you need this talk as much as she does. I apologize."

"Sam." Catherine gritted, if you don't say what you need to say, so help me..." She threatened, feeling herself getting twitchy as well as noticing some of the pain from earlier was returning.

"Ok, I'm getting there. I just never thought I'd be having this conversation with you, for so many reasons." He sighed, picking up his glass of whiskey and taking a sip. "Alright, let's start at the beginning. When I was in my early 20's, a little bit before meeting your mother, I'd gone back home for a little while to visit family. While I was there, I started getting sick, stomach flu kind of sick, but that was the least of it. My eating habits changed, my demeanor was unstable and...suddenly, I could hear better and see better and..."

"...smell better." Nick finished for him.

"Yes. I didn't tell anyone about that last bit, but one day my grandfather came over to check on me. He took one look at me, and later I learned, one sniff of me, to know what was going on. He explained that I had inherited his condition."

"What condition?" Catherine asked. "I never knew you had a..."

"I'm getting there, Mugs. Let me tell my story. Anyway, it's genetic and highly recessive. If it presents in families at all, it's almost always every other generation and sometimes more. Mostly, it never shows up and members of the family are simply carriers." He stopped and looked up at Catherine, sadly. "It's always skips and neither of my sons ever presented symptoms. Neither of their genes for it ever activated. That's why I...I never even thought to wonder if it might happen to you. Besides, it's incredibly rare to see a woman with our, mine and yours and Nick's......_condition._

"What condition?" Catherine tried to steady her breathing when she felt herself slipping into the same frame of mind she'd been in when....the growling had started earlier.

"Lycanthropy." Sam answered, looking away.

Somehow that wasn't what Catherine or Nick had expected, not that they'd known what they'd expected, but...not...that.

"Lycanthropy?" Nick asked. "Like Lon Cheney and the Wolfman? Underworld?" He started to chuckle, half out of nerves and the other out of how ridiculous it sounded.

"Not exactly like that, no, but the same idea."

"Werewolves." Catherine just stared at him. "You're explanation for our being sick is that? Are you on some sort of medication that I need to know about, Sam?"

"Mugs, I'm telling you the truth. I've been a werewolf since my twenties, I can smell it when someone is like me. Both of you have the scent. Catherine, whether you want to accept it or not, it doesn't change the truth. You and Nick are in the throws of your first moon cycle. Getting sick when you did, the senses, the growling, the cravings for raw meat..."

"We never told him about that meat." Nick said, looking at her. "Or the heightened senses."

"You didn't have to, that same thing happened to me, remember."

"I don't have time for ludicrous science fiction stories..." Catherine said, getting up. Before she could say anything else, her phone rang. It was Greg.

"Greg? Yeah, what have you got?" She waited, listening. "Mm-hmm. You're positive? No cross-contamination? You ran it FOUR times?" Another pause. "No, no I believe you. No, I don't believe it either, really." She waited. "NO! I do NOT need you to run it through CODIS, Greg!" Silence for a few seconds. "Greg, I need you to stop the..." Catherine turned pale and sat back down. Nick put his hand on her leg in an effort to calm her. "Greg, I need you to promise me you won't say anything about this to anyone. I know I can trust you. Thanks." She hung up. Nick looked up at her, the question in his eyes.

"He analyzed it four times." She spoke slowly, drawing out every word. "No cross-contamination, no mistakes. The DNA he tested wasn't entirely human. He wasn't sure at first what the other part was, but then was able to isolate it. Half-human, half-canine."

"He ran it through CODIS didn't he?" Nick asked softly.

"He knows the samples belong to you and me, yes." She looked away from Nick and back to Sam, trying not to cry at the overwhelming amoung of information she'd just been given.

He gently shrugged his shoulders as if to say he was sorry, yet again. "I assume that was the confirmation you needed."

Catherine broke down. "But there's no such thing!!! I don't care what you say or the tests say, none of this makes any sense! I'm a scientist....I don't believe in monster and ghosts and things like that!" She stood up and headed for the door, suddenly feeling claustrophobic and trapped.

Sam headed her off, taking her by the shoulders.

"Mugs, I can't let you leave right now. You're very upset and more dangerous than you realize. You're a werewolf. What do you think will happen to you if you shift in front of people. They'll kill you...or take you away somewhere. They won't understand like I do, like Nick does." He tried to keep her arms down to her sides as she was trying to swing at him. He didn't have to for long, as she collapsed onto the floor in pain. Nick rushed to her side as Sam left them only long enough to make sure the door to his office was bolted locked and to grab a syringe out of his desk drawer.

"What's that?" Nick asked. Holding Catherine's head in his lap, stroking her forehead as she began to convulse.

"It's a low-grade tranquilizer, just in case. She's starting to shift and the first time is the worst. It takes the longest and is the most painful....although it never feels good."

"So why do you need that, then?" Nick asked again, not liking the idea of someone, anyone, shooting her up with something. It was his job to take care of her, not anyone else's.

"Nick, please relax. I realize that you kind of have a dominant male protecting his wounded mate thing happening instinctually right now, but trust me. When we shift, we're still, "us." It's not like in the movies where the wolf wakes up the next morning and doesn't remember killing someone. Sure, we're far more animal in instinct, but still sane. The first time or two, however, is so frightening, that oftentimes the person shifting lashes out in fear and instinct....only to hurt or kill someone. That syringe is just in case." He finished explaining, causing Nick to relax only a little.

"How much longer?"

"Only a minute or so. When you're used to it, you can shift in a matter of seconds."

Nick continued to hold Catherine, as she continued to shake, her eyes having already taken on the shade of green he'd seen earlier.

"Nick, you need to go ahead and back away."

"But..."

"Do what I say." Sam said so sternly, Nick knew he needed to listen. He had only taken a step or two back when it all happened so quickly. Within about a 1-2 second span, Catherine was gone and in her place stood an angry wolf---eyes glowing, light red fur standing straight up on her back, and crouched in a position ideal for attacking.

* * *

**REVIEW, please!!! And please, please, please, go write your own...even if it's short... :( No one has....I know that sounds like I'm begging....but I AM!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing, unfortunately. Where'd you guys go? So many reviews last time and now, nada...oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Cath..." Nick slowly said as he watched her inch cautiously toward Sam. She spun her head around to look at him when he called her name, but seemed to shrug it off.

"Catherine, just stop right there." Sam sternly admonished her. She stopped for a minute, looked over to Nick as if to ask his opinion on the matter, then proceded to growl at Sam again. It was clear she was really only angry at him. Before she could act any further, Sam quickly took a step forward and plunged the needle into her shoulder. She whimpered from the pain and the tranquilizer, which was quickly taking affect. Her movements slowed down and she had difficulty as she stumbled over to Nick. Nick's heartrate elevated for only a moment before he reminded himself yet again, that the fairly large wolf lumbering over to him was still Catherine.

He slid down the wall to the floor as she slumped beside him, laying her head in his lap.

"What now?" Nick asked the older man when he was pretty sure Catherine was asleep.

"We need to get _you_ to shift." He said matter of factly.

"Why is that? I mean, I haven't even gotten close to the way Catherine was feeling _way_ before she did. Besides, can't I just, not?"

"No, you can't. If a werewolf is unable to shift during their first full moon, then they never really gain complete control over it. I can shift whenever I want and am pretty good at controlling the urge to change during the moon. Catherine will be able to do the same once she gets a handle on it, but if you don't before the night is over...it's just not a good thing, trust me."

Nick looked down at Catherine, really wishing she was awake to help him with Sam.

"Ok, point taken. What do you suggest?"

"Well, I'm sure you've figured out that Catherine's emotions played a big part in the matter. She was really angry and that set it off, but then, any intense emotion will do."

"So, I need to get really...._something?_"

Sam chuckled, "Yes, you do....but don't worry, I have an idea." He picked up the phone and whispered something into it that Nick couldn't quite make out, even with his improved hearing. Sam soon hung up and faced Nick. "I'll be back in under an hour." He said, taking a blanket out of a cabinent and tossing it to Nick. "The tranquilizer has probably calmed her down enough that she may shift back in a while... and she'll probably be cold. There's another one in here if you need it. If she doesn't, don't worry...it could be sometime tomorrow before she does."

"Alright." Nick answered unsurely, not really wanting to be left alone with Catherine. In no way out of fear, but just plain old worry.

"And Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't either of you leave this room. I don't care what my daughter may say or do...keep yourselves here."

* * *

Sam had been gone around fifteen minutes when Catherine began to stir. At first, she seemed frightened and unsure of her surroundings, but Nick was able to calm her down.

"Cath...I'm right here...everything's ok." He whispered to her as he stroked her head, a little weirded out by that part. She looked at him as if to say she knew he was there and then grunted and snuggled closer to him.

The tiredness in Nick's bones began to surface as he sat there, Catherine close, and he felt himself drifting off.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep when Nick was awakened by Catherine's hand grasping for his.

_Her hand...but_ He thought, opening his eyes sleepily.

She was still partially in his lap, shivering, her hand in his, still under the effects of the tranquilizer but human again and very...without clothes on.

Nick, ever the gentleman, looked away as much as he could as he grabbed the blanket on the floor beside him and spread it over her.

"Catherine..." He gently prodded, trying to wake her up.

She jerked, letting out a short little growl, only calming when she regained her bearings. She was with Nick, she didn't seem to have fur at the moment, and Sam was gone.

"Nick...?" She asked.

"Yeah..?"

"It wasn't a dream was it...?"

Nick sighed, putting a piece of her wayward hair behind one ear. "No."

She sat up, wrapping the blanket tighter around her and stared at the floor for a moment or two. "So we really are werewolves then...it's so..." She paused searching for the right word. "...surreal."

"Tell me about it." Nick chuckled.

"Hey, you don't even know the half of it yet...it is beyond frightening to feel your bones rearrange themselves....not being able to speak....trying to squealch the urge to rip into everything with your teeth..."

"Now, Cath...let's not pretend you don't always have to stifle that urge..." Nick laughed, earning him a playful but hard hit from Catherine. He reacted and then pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head. "So Sam said that you're still...._you_ when you shift but not quite....." He stopped, allowing her the chance to take it from there.

"Well, I guess that's a good way to put it. I mean, I was definitely aware of everything, you saw me look over at you when you called me, but...I was more..." She stopped as if searching for the right words. "You know how the past few days we've been dealing with what we now know is the half of us that's apparently wolf? It's like when I'm me, er...in this form then the human part of me is dominant, but the animal is still there..."

"Like the growling at people?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, so when I shifted..."

"Your canine half was dominant..."

"Exactly...but the thing was, when I first shifted I was kind of disoriented and freaked out."

"Yeah, Sam said that usually happened....and that a lot of times people get hurt....so that's why he pulled out that tranquilizer."

"Oh is that the crap that he shot me up with? Well, trust me, I did not almost attack him because I was _disoriented. _I was still really angry, this is all his fault, and he was standing right there....easy target." She looked around, "Where is he?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"I don't really know...he said that he was going to 'take care of some things." Nick shrugged.

"Well I'm hungry," Catherine said, getting up and heading to the pile of her clothes across the room.

"Me too, but Sam said we have to stay here."

"Since when do you know me to do as I'm told?" She said.

"Never, but...Cath....I mean, he's right. We need to be careful...."

She ignored his statement at the same time she realized that her clothes weren't going to work. They'd ripped earlier and were unsalvagable. "Damn it. This was my favorite blazer! Great..." She yelled, startling Nick. It was obvious the tranquilizer was long gone and she was getting worked up again.

"Why don't we just relax on the couch until your dad gets back?"

"He's NOT my dad!" She fired back. "My biological father, maybe...definitely the one who passed on his genetic curse to me...but not my dad!" She yelled. Nick tried to put his arms around her but she tried to push him away.

"Hey...hey....Cath...." He said as she swatted at him. He finally got the upper hand, enveloping her in his arms, where her eyes met his and she soon calmed down. He leaned down and kissed her and she went up on her toes to meet him.

"Now...why don't we call Sam and ask him to bring us something to eat..." He looked her up and down. "..and you some clothes...we'll stay here until dawn at least. I think we'll be safer if the moon isn't out."

She rolled her eyes, completely agreeing with him, but fervently not wanting to. This whole thing was stupid and weird and she felt like she could cry and lose it all at the same time. She hadn't even thought about work in the past hour or so and Grissom was probably wondering where the heck they were. She was off her game....and she hated that. She hated letting anyone or anything throw her for a loop.....and this was one hell of a loop. Nick was right, though....it was probably better for everyone if they stayed til sunup. She didn't want to admit it, but truth be told, she felt as if she was on the edge of shifting again at any moment, something she definitely never cared to do in front of anyone.

She thought she would never care to DO it again, period, but had been shocked by how....free she had felt. A painful transition, sure, oddly disorienting, yeah, but not bad in anyway.....she definitely wouldn't mind if Nick decided to join her anytime soon, either.

Truth be told, she was more than just on the edge of shifting.....as the minutes crawled by, the two of them on the couch in Sam's office, the more she wanted to do it. Of course, this annoyed Catherine to no end because it meant she wasn't in complete control. It was probably that damn full moon.....calling to her, inviting her......summoning her almost......

Working the night shift just got exponentially more difficult.

* * *

**REVIEW! I didn't get ANY last time? Is anyone still there?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing, unfortunately. Thanks for the reviews guys!! :)**

**A/N: THANK YOU to Kyliedarock for her entry "Moonlit Infatuation", complete and awesome!! AND thank you to Nick'sGirlT for her entry, "All BIte and No Bark" which is up now and fantastic...I think she needs you all to read andr eview to encourage her to keep going! **

**Anyone else interested? Let me know! :)**

* * *

"Yes, I realize that, Gil...." Catherine muttered into her cell. "No, you're right, you're right. I should have called you when we headed out. We just got caught up is all.....in a lead, you could say. I'll tell you if anything pans out or not. Mm-hmm. Right now we're at the Tangiers waiting for Sam to show up, so after we talk to him, we'll grab a bite to eat and try to head back to the lab. Ok....bye." Catherine hung up her phone.

"Is he angry?" Nick asked, rubbing Catherine's bare back above where she had wrapped herself in a blanket.

"Not more than I would be if he'd disappeared without telling me where he intended to go. It's fine, but we need to try and make it back to the lab at some point before we're done for the night."

"Agreed...I just hope we can." Nick pondered aloud.

"Well, why wouldn't we..." Catherine began to ask, her conversation with Grissom momentarily catupaulting her out of the supernatural realm that was officially her new reality. Nick was right, though, both of them were unstable and unpredictable and probably shouldn't be around anyone until the moon was safely out of the night sky.

Nick's stomach growled loudly, snapping Catherine out of her thoughts.

"You hungry?" She laughed, feeling her own stomach gnawing itself half to death.

"That would be an understatement." He replied.

"Well, we never called Sam, so why dont' we order something and have it delivered?" She suggested. "What sounds good?"

"Oh, Cath...I can imagine you know what sounds good and I doubt Pizza Hut is gonna deliver it..."

"Well, we might could find a steakhouse that would deliver a couple of rare steaks..."

"Possibly, but honestly, I don't think rare is going to cut it anymore....." He paused. "Do you?"

She thought about her own hunger for a second before agreeing. "No, you're right....the only thing I want....I _need...._is completely raw."

"Exactly what I'm talking about."

"Well, we'll just call Sam then, won't we...." She handed him her phone. "You do it....I have no interest in talking to the man right now."

Nick took the phone and began to scroll through her list of contacts until he found Sam's number. "Catherine....are you really that upset at him? I mean, it's not really his fault.....and I don't even have a clue as to who to blame for this in my family, so.....maybe you should....I don't know.....cut him some slack?"

"But it IS his fault, Nick! The man is a _werewolf!_ An animal! And he knowingly engaged in producing children who he could pass on his disease to!" She fumed, beginning to pace around the office, feeling closer and closer to shifting any moment. "Not to mention he's probably involved in that girl's murder! At the very least he's connected to Joel Simpson and Joel Simpson most likely had something to do with it...!"

"Catherine Willows, aren't you just the pot calling the kettle black.....? _You _my dear, are a _werewolf._ An animal, as you put it....and dont' you think it's possible that Lindsey could be as well? That you passed it on also?"

"That's completely different! I didn't KNOW I was a werewolf!!!! Sam never told me!" She put her head in her hands. "Oh, Lindsey.....I hadn't even thought of that.....I just....why is this happening, Nick? To us? I don't like feeling out of control.......I don't like not feeling completely human........I don't want to spend the rest of my life at odds, fighting with what's inside me, dreading every full moon and it's pull on me.......how are we supposed to keep this a secret?" She began to cry. "Greg already knows...and.....and......." Nick got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhhh, we'll figure it out, Babe.....ok?" He wiped at her tears. "Come on, deep breaths..." He instructed when he saw her eyes had gone yellow-green. She obeyed, not because she didn't want to shift, but because Nick had asked her to....something she didn't give too much thought to, although it was mildly uncharacteristic of her. The breathing apparently worked, because her eyes slowly faded back into blue.

"See? You can control it. And if you can control it now, I'm sure you can just get better at it. Sam said he can completely control whenever he shifts.....and that the full moon doesn't have as much of a pull on him as it used too.......he said you'd be the same when you got the hang of it......"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, what about you? Why is it me that's so unstable? Why haven't you even come close to shifting?"

Nick shrugged. "I dont' know.....maybe...." He stopped, not really knowing at all.

"Well, you're definitely a werewolf....you smell the same as Sam, now....different from everybody else.....and then, you know....there was that genetic test Greg ran that confirmed it." She smiled a little.

"You know he won't say anything, Catherine......it's Greg." Nick changed the subject a little, knowing what Catherine was thinking.

"I know....I think." She stopped and then stifled a laugh.

"What?"

"How long do you think it'll be before he asks me to bite him?"

Nick erupted into laughter. "48 hours, tops."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sam returned, carrying a bag with him. Catherine and NIck knew what was in it, before he'd even come through the door. It was a pleasant surprise, since they hadn't ended up being able to reach him on the cell.

"I knew you guys would be hungry, so I picked you up some stuff." He said, handing a bag to Catherine and another to Nick, who quickly realized he'd gotten the short end of the deal. Catherine pulled out raw meat, straight from the butcher, but there was just a sandwich in Nick's bag.

"A sandwich?" Nick questioned.

"A sandwich." Sam answered. "Look, Nick, you've got to trust me that I know what I'm doing. I told you when I left earlier, that it is vital that you shift. Time is running out and the last thing you need to be doing is lulling that side of you into complacency by eating raw meat. Normally, I will advocate a diet heavy with it, as it makes it easier to control shifting and certain urges." He stopped and turned to Catherine who was already halfway finished. "Like growling at suspects in interrogation rooms......it will help those kinds of things, but when you want to change....."

"I'll eat the sandwich, then." He said, thinking it was better than nothing.

"Sam." Catherine said, wiping her mouth with a napkin, feeling better and knowing it was time to get the rest of her answers.

"Yes, Muggs." Sam sighed, knowing she was still upset.

"We need to clear some things up right now."

"Ok, like what?"

She sarcastically laughed, "Like what? Ok, well, we'll start with what you know about MaryAnn Smith's murder. We know Joel Simpson works for you, I know he's the one who told you about my odd behavior, his DNA was at the scene, AND, she was probably killed by a werewolf....there were bite marks and hairs to suggest it."

"That's a lot to clear up, Catherine...and I'm not sure I can."

"Tell me what you do know.....after all your past transgressions, and now...._this" _She gestured to herself before continuing. "...I think you owe it to me."

"Catherine....just because I've made some mistakes and your angry with me for giving you half my DNA, doesn't mean I'm involved in this. I just wish for once you could simply ask me without accusing me and already making up your mind that I'm guilty."

"Of course I'm angry with you. Whether you meant to or not, it's still your fault....I mean, there are lots of far better gifts a father could pass on to his daughter.....and I only assume you're guilty because you always are!"

"Sam, I'm asking you to tell me what you know.....about MaryAnn Smith's murder.....and then whatever else Nick and I need to know to survive like this.....and then we're leaving." She almost whispered, getting tired of always playing games with him. She glanced at Nick, who was just watching the exchange in front of him. He did seem like he'd tensed up though....she could hear his hearbeat had sped up, but he seemed to be trying to slow it back down and just stay out of the fight between father and daughter.

"Alright...this is what I know...MaryAnn Smith was a human, but she knew about....our...._society, _group, pack, whatever you want to call it. Despite what you may believe, Joel Simpson is also human, but with quite a bit of knowledge since his brother is a werewolf. Both he and his brother work here at the Tangiers and I've never had any trouble out of either of them. In fact, I've never had any trouble out of any the wolves I employ, other than the occasional scuffle...."

"Why does it not surprise me that you apparently run the werewolf show in town, Sam....." Catherine muttered.

"Well, I am one of the oldest alphas still around, so...it kinda comes with the territory......territory that belongs to you, as my daughter, if you want it, I might add......but we can discuss that at a later date...."

"Yes, please...let's..." She said, sarcastically, then waving her hand at him. "Please....continue..."

"Ok, well, I'm sure you know that the two of them were dating....had been for quite sometime. It was never a good relationship, and they always fought. Joel's brother, Mark, was always trying to convince him to end it with her......truthfully, he was afraid she was going to find out about Mark and then blab it to the world. She did end up finding out a while later, and that's when Mark insisted Joel break it off with her. By that point, Joel wanted to, she was sleeping with other men, and giving him nothing but trouble......but everytime he threatened to leave her, she threatened to expose his brother's little secret......so Joel was stuck in a catch 22, unsure of what to do."

"And that's all you know....?" Catherine asked.

"That is all I know......Joel called me from jail, wanting my help and told me the whole story.....and about you..."

Catherine took a deep breath, processing what he'd told her. If it was all true, then Joel, as well as Mark and the entire werewolf population of Las Vegas, which now included her and Nick, stood to gain from MaryAnn Smith's death.

She'd have to discuss it with Nick, first, but she wasn't sure how they could proceed with the case without at least Grissom knowing the truth.....and that was not a conversation she cared to have with anyone......it was bad enough Greg knew.....

"Alright.....well, now we're caught up with everything Sam knows....and we'll figure out a way to talk to Grissom about this without, hopefully, telling him everything..." Nick jumped in almost reading Catherine's thoughts. "..but before we do that, I think you also need to share more about what we need to know....so that we feel in control enough to continue investigating...."

"Alright.....well, let's let Catherine at least put this robe on that I had brought up so she can stop shivering....and then we'll begin.

* * *

Nick and Catherine had listened and listened to Sam for what felt like forever. It was an awfully large amount of information to take in at once....especially when it was still so new and difficult to believe.

No one really knew what caused the werewolf gene to spontaneously activate in people who were carriers, but it seemed as though there were some common factors involved. The change always began during a full moon, the individual in question was usually under some sort of stress and they also tended to have been recently exposed to someone who was a werewolf. It was also theorized that someone who was in the process of changing could somehow cause it to begin in another carrier. Catherine certainly fit the profile of the first theory as she had been quite stressed and weirded out.....and come into contact with a dead body covered in werewolf hair. Whether Nick's change was a separate event, or being around Catherine had jump started it, they didn't know.

Sam also warned them to be careful about any biting as that part of the legend was true. It was a surefire way to pass on the disease/condition/curse/gift depending on how one viewed it. Nick couldn't help but chuckle again thinking about the likelihood that Greg would ask them. He should have made a bet with Catherine on that one.

Apparently they didn't have to shift during the full moon, but would find it very difficult not to. Sam recommended that they shift as much as possible before, during, and after so that they would have better control over their urges to change, as well as over any animalistic tendencies that might surface. Catherine had gotten upset at that bit of information as it pretty much meant she was going to have to tell Lindsey everything. Obviously she couldn't have her daughter coming home from school and calling animal control to haul her away.

None of what they were being told, however, bothered Catherine quite as much as what Sam chose to save until the end.

The reason, he'd said, that she'd shifted so easily and exhibited far more symptoms, was because she was a woman. For whatever reason, there were very few female werewolves, and most of those few had been bitten, not born that way. They all, though, had the same problems. They all tended to have more issues controlling themselves, and as a result, were usually the ones who "gave themselves away," and they quickly became fought over by the males without mates.....which was almost all of them.

* * *

**WHOA...LONG chapter! REVIEW, and next chapter we finally get to head back to the lab after Nick and Catherine work through one more teeny issue......**

**So who killed MaryAnn? Joel and/or Mark? Another werewolf? Someone else? Any guesses? :)**

**REVIEW, and go write your own!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing, unfortunately. Thanks for the reviews guys!! :)**

**A/N: THANK YOU to Nyx-dB for her entry, "The Consequences of a Curious Cat" It's fantastic so far and she definitely deserves your readership and reviews!! **

* * *

Catherine, being Catherine, didn't respond all that well when Sam warned her she might be fought over. Sure, she'd always liked men's attention, but not like this....not when, essentially, they wanted her for their _mate._ The very word made her wrinkle her nose in disgust. She was not an object to be possessed, that was certain. This was, yet another thing she could do without, but didn't seem to be able to get rid of...

"So what exactly am I supposed to do about it?" She asked.

"I know you won't like the idea, but, honestly?"

"Yes.." She braced herself.

"You need to find yourself a mate...fast."

Catherine couldn't hide the look of disgust she wore on her face and she missed the look on Nick's...one different than hers. He knew she hadn't meant anything personal by her reaction, but felt slightly hurt nonetheless. He had found himself starting to think of her as 'his' long before this discussion and had hoped she felt the same way. He thought she had as she'd returned his advances and mentioned feeling drawn to him as well. Yes, she felt the same way, he was fairly certain, but as usual, was being difficult. He didn't really care at this point. Nick vowed there was no way anyone else would even get close to her...whether she wanted to be stubborn about it or not, they belonged together, of that he was sure.

"I've been by myself for a while and I'm fine, thank you. I think you both know how the last commitment I made ended and I don't care to relive that."

"Well, you're going to have to get over that, not every one is like Eddie. Besides, you don't have much of a choice...wolves mate...it's just what they do....it's instinct." He paused, "And instinct usually wins out in the end..."

"And if I simply refuse?"

Sam sighed, trying to remind himself she was new to this. "You won't be able to for long. Catherine, the way it works is quite simple. Wolves in a pack, and in our case we'll say most of us in Vegas, they have a hierarchy....one that doesn't get crossed. You have dominant males and occasionally, a dominant female....but either way, the alphas always get their way. The rest have little to no choice in the matter. If a dominant male, or really anyone for that matter, wants you, Catherine, he'll get you." He stopped to look at her so she knew he meant every word of it. "The only way to have any choice in the matter, is to choose for yourself before someone sets their sights on you...." He cleared his throat, not being able to help glancing over to Nick. "If you're already claimed, they'll usually leave you alone....although sometimes there's still a scuffle to prove possession."

All Catherine could think about was how angry this whole thing made her.

All Nick could think about was how he increasingly felt possessive of Catherine...

Sam just hoped the two of them would figure it out for themselves and Nick would make his move before it was too late. They would, though, especially if his plan worked. He knew his daughter would fight it, but would much rather see her with Nick, who obviously had feelings for her, than any of the aggressive idiots that he knew.

* * *

As Catherine sat fuming on the couch and Nick sat contemplating how exactly he was supposed to "claim" Catherine as his own, Sam's phone rang. He picked it up, mumbled a few 'uh-huhs' and hung up. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Catherine, would you mind getting that?" Sam asked, knowing very good and well what he was doing...and what he was about to set in motion.

Catherine begrudgingly stood to cross to the door, glad to get to stretch for a bit, and opened it.

In the doorway stood a rather large man, probably mid-thirties, who said nothing with his mouth, but everything with his eyes.

Nick and Sam both immediately saw how the man at the door was looking at Catherine. Up and down and like a piece of meat. She rolled her eyes and turned to move out of his way, hoping Sam would deal with whatever this thing was. Before she could, the man took her by the arm, pulling her towards him, his scent invading her nose and giving what he was away to her. He stuck his face closer to her, smelling her, his lips slowly turning up into a smile. She jerked her arm away and backed up.

Nick was already on his feet, anger slowly stirring his blood towards a boil.

"You didn't tell me your daughter was like us, Sam."

"I just found out myself, Mark." Sam replied, looking between him and Catherine and to where Nick stood.

"Well, you also never mentioned how gorgeous she is...." He began to inch closer to her once more.

Nick finally felt what he knew to be the beginnings of the change in his body. Quite involuntarily, he opened his mouth and began growling at Mark, simultaneously feeling pain spasm all over.

Mark's head snapped in Nick's direction and he just laughed. "What's this? Do you think _you _actually have a shot at her? I'm bigger, I'm stronger, I've been at this quite longer than you, obviously, and, truthfully? I've been waiting longer...." He turned back to Catherine, speaking to her now, as Nick crouched to the ground in pain. Catherine turned to go to him, but Mark grabbed her by the arm again. "You know, there just aren't that many females....and it gets so lonely...." He had whispered the last bit as he leaned in to her face. As quickly as Catherine moved out of the way, Nick was even quicker at shifting and lunging for Mark's throat.

It all happened so fast Catherine hardly knew what _had _happened. One minute Mark had a hold of her and Nick was on the ground and the next, he was a large, brownish-black wolf going for Mark. Before he got there, Mark himself shifted into an even bigger gray wolf and the two of them were immediately at each other. Catherine jumped back, taking deep gulps of oxygen, trying to calm her own instinct to change.

"Sam! Do something! There's going to kill each other..." She yelled, as the two large wolves bit into each other.

"No one will kill anyone, Catherine. They're fighting for territory.....for _you. _Mark's bigger, but Nick has much more to lose....I expect he will win."

"But...this is ludicrous! No one should be fighting practically to the death for me....or for anybody. Can't I just tell Nick I choose him? That I want HIM!" She yelled the last part even louder.

"Maybe five minutes ago you could have done that....but this is important for him. If he doesn't assert himself now, and show his authority and strength and willingness to fight for you....then it's possible he wouldn't be taken seriously as a werewolf." He shrugged, noticing both wolves were tiring, though neither showed signs of giving in. "Besides, it got Nick to shift, didn't it? And not a moment too soon as it's almost dawn."

Realization hit Catherine like a ton of bricks. Of course Sam was behind this as well. "YOU called him here didn't you? You knew how he would react to me!"

"Of course I did. Nick needed to shift and he's so even-keeled that I knew this was a sure-fire way to stir his emotions up. Plus, he needed to assert himself enough so that you two would stop beating around the bush and do something about the fact that you care about each other. Clearly it worked. He shifted, he's fighting for you, and you just admitted you want to be his mate. You should be thanking me Catherine."

"Thanking you?!" She turnd to see Mark bite into Nick's back and she couldn't stand it anymore. Her breathing shallowed as she was unable to keep herself at a steady level anymore.

"Catherine, this isn't your fight..." Sam warned, albeit a little too late, as she jumped in between them, shifting midair. She immediately regretted that decision as she felt teeth sink into one of her front paws. Mark had been going back at Nick and she'd gotten in the way. She yelped in pain, causing both of them to momentarily stop fighting each other and look to the smaller wolf in front of them. Nick was furious he'd bitten her and seized the opportunity. While Mark had his head still turned, Nick was instantly at his throat, pushing him to the ground, cutting off his air supply. He held them there relentlessly, fully intent on killing him. He would have too if Catherine hadn't limped over to him and given him a look, clearly asking him to stop. He didn't for another moment, but slowly released his jaws from around Mark's neck.

After being sure he was down for the count, Nick turned his attention towards Catherine, whose paw had yet to heal and was obviously hurting her. He instinctively licked it for her, thinking to himself it was weird, even as he was doing it, and nudged her to lie down. She did and Nick then concentrated on trying to change back. It took a minute but he was able to, quickly grabbing his pants and pulling them back on, standing over Mark, waiting for him to regain consciousness. As he did, he shifted back. Nick picked up the pile of clothes a few feet away and chunked them at him.

"I want you to get out of here and I want you to leave _now._"

Mark glared at Nick, then looked to Sam. "Sam invited me here and only Sam can make me leave..."

Nick, never missing a beat, continued. "I don't ever want to see you around me or her again." He looked over at Catherine, still lying down, wounded. "_She _is mine..." He asserted with a slight tinge of a growl under his breath.

Mark looked at Sam again, waiting for him to intervene.

"You heard the man, Mark. She's his and he doesn't want to see you anymore. Not much I can do about that, is there?"

Mark huffed, buttoned up his shirt and left, slamming the door on the way out.

Nick collapsed on the floor beside Catherine, putting one arm around her. She wanted to shift back, but didn't seem to be able to at the moment and looked to Nick and then Sam for an answer. Sam understood what she was wondering and answered her. "If we get hurt we can't change back until we're fully healed...that's a nasty bite on your paw and it'll probably take a good hour or so to heal completely. Then you'll be able to shift back." At this, Catherine sighed and relaxed against Nick. She might as well get used to this and now was as good a time as ever. She was still in pain, however, and couldn't do much about the whimper that escaped from her throat . Nick looked down at her and smiled. "Oh, baby...I know it hurts...and I can't thank you enough for jumping in when you did....although it'll kill me if you ever do it again. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt, even if we do heal."

"That was quite impressive Nick, I must say. Any man who puts up that much of a fight for my daughter, is alright by me. You've got a lot of potential and a lot more of an alpha than I would have guessed."

Catherine's ears perked at this statement.

Sam saw and responded, knowing his daughter better than she thought he did, and chuckling at how much she was like him. "Don't worry Catherine, I'm impressed with you too, I just didn't say it outloud because it's obvious. The moment you walked through the door earlier I knew you were alpha female material."

She dropped her ears back down as if to say, "Thank you" and scooted even closer to Nick.

She was proud of him too.

* * *

**REVIEW Please! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing, unfortunately. Thanks for the reviews guys!! :)**

**A/N: THANK YOU to Nyx-dB for her entry, "The Consequences of a Curious Cat" It's fantastic so far and she definitely deserves your readership and reviews!! **

* * *

Sam cleared his throat to remind the pair in front of him that he was still in the room, as they sat looking into each other's eyes. Nick had shifted back to his wolf form so Catherine would be more comfortable. Besides, there was something inside him that wanted to change even more than usual because she had. The two looked back over to Sam.

"Well, I've got some business to attend to, so if you two are alright for now, I'll be heading out." He looked specifically at Catherine. "Call me if you need anything, or have any questions, ok? I know you're probably still angry with me, but I'm still your father and whether I meant to or not, I suppose, technically, I did get you into this mess." He finished and headed out the door, thankful for one thing in particular....that Catherine couldn't argue with him when she shifted.

* * *

Catherine awoke a while later because her phone was going off. She moved away from Nick, who was asleep as well, stood up and stretched her legs, reluctantly shifting back to answer the call. She didn't even have to look to know...it was definitely Grissom.

"Hey Gil." She answered. "Listen, I know it took longer than I led you to believe earlier, but it took longer than we thought. We did find some stuff out though......what? Like that our suspect has a brother who hated MaryAnn. Why did he hate her?" Catherine laughed nervously. "Well, all I can say is that I can't have the rest of this conversation over the phone......no I'm not in trouble.....I certainly hope not anyway, I just can't talk about this right now. Nick and I will be at the lab in the next 30 minutes.......well it's not my fault you're headed home now. Actually, Nick and I are off now too. We're going to....I'm going to go home, then. We'll pick this up tonight, ok.........ok, I promise." She sighed and hit the end button. Turning around to see Nick still sleeping she also saw new clothes layed out on the couch.....for both of them. Sam must have brought them some new ones since they, uh....ripped there others. Catherine pulled on the jeans and button down shirt, picking up the stuff for Nick and tossing it on top of him. Startled, he jumped up and assumed an attack stance.

"Nicky, it's just me...." She laughed. "I'm just messing with you." He relaxed, changing back and gladly putting on the clothes she'd scared him with.

"That was awful, Cath.....I'm still on edge from earlier." He said, trying to sound frustrated with her, but failing miserably. He just liked her too much for that.

"Yeah, about earlier......I'm sor..." She began.

"It's not your fault, Catherine. If anything, it's my fault for not being man...er....wolf....whatever enough sooner to officially do something about my feelings for you. I just, know how you can be about moving too fast, and then Sam brought up the whole 'mate' thing and you reacted so badly.....I didn't think it was the right moment to do anything about it. Besides, it's not like I have a cheat sheet for being a werewolf. I didn't know it was so easy and simple to......"

"To claim me as yours?" She said, somewhat annoyed sounding, as she inadvertantly reminded herself that she still wasn't completely keen on the idea.

"Catherine, you know it's not like you're my territory or anything like that."

"Do I? I know that Nick, the Nick I've always known wouldn't think that way, but what about Nick the werewolf? We both have all these new.....impulses and thoughts....are you sure that's not it?"

"Catherine, yes I'm sure." Nick escalated, his Texas accent becoming thicker as his voice got louder. "I think I'm in love with you, ok? I've thought I might of been in love with you for a while, too? Sure, I'm the first to admit here, that when _Mark _showed up, sniffing all over you, that I got possessive. Enough to fight for you.....and it must have got your attention enough to tell Sam that you'd take me as your mate. So, quite frankly, I don't understand what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that I don't belong to anyone...."

"Catherine, that's not how this works. Sure, you belong to me.....but I belong to you just as much." He said softly, putting his arms around her. "Now, is there anything else bothering you?"

She sighed, relaxing into his embrace, silently thankful he was so...just Nick. "Grissom called while you were still asleep."

"And?"

"And I don't see how we can get out of telling him the truth."

Nick thought about it for a moment and knew she was right.

"Could we just make some reason up about Mark hating MaryAnn and possibly having a...." He stopped knowing it would never work. "Well....we could get a warrant for Mark's DNA, show it to Grissom and let him make his own observations and conclusions about what's going on."

"True...but even if Grissom does accept that Mark isn't human, which he'll have to once he sees the genetic evidence, how long will it be before Mark tells Grissom that two of his co-workers had just as much to gain from her death?"

"But we weren't even wolves when she was killed."

"I don't think it'll matter......Grissom will flip if he finds out what we've become. He'll say we're a liability to the lab or something like that. At the very least, he'll know we didn't tell him the truth about everything and have reason to lose faith in us."

"Nah, Gris wouldn't be like that......" Nick thought about it for a moment. "Or maybe he would." He shrugged. "Well, it's too late to go back in now anyway. Why don't we grab some breakfast and worry about it after we're full..."

"As long as we really think about it later.......so what sounds good?" She asked.

"Well....I kind of had an idea." He said fingering her arm lightly.

"Yeah...?"

"You know the area around the lake is pretty wooded...lots of animals."

Catherine grinned, catching on. "Lots of small, helpless animals?"

"Exactly."

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

They spent the rest of the morning getting hunting down, all while trying to avoid people and doing a good bit of playful flirting. By the time they were both full, they were also about to drop. Neither had gotten much more than a nap here or there in the past few days and it was really catching up to them now.

Catherine suggested they get some rest and Nick followed her back to her house, where the two of them snuggled up and drifted off for a good eight hours.

Nick slept soundly but she tossed and turned. No sooner had she gone to sleep than she began having the same nightmare she'd had a few days earlier. It was all the same: the forest, the thing behind her, Nick running alongside, falling down, making it to the clearing, Sam....it all actually made far more sense to her now. All except for one thing. One difference.

When she made it to the clearing and saw the team standing there, guns and flashlights in tow, one person was missing this time.

She woke up in a flash, sitting straight up in bed and simultaneously calling out a name.

"Greg!"

* * *

**PLEASE review. I've only gotten maybe 2 in the past 3 chapters. Anyone still there?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing, unfortunately. Thanks for the reviews guys!! :)**

**Ok anyone else up for taking up the challenge? YOu don't have to know anything about werewolves...just make it up!**

* * *

Catherine didn't mention her dream to Nick, although she probably should have. While her first dream hadn't come true, per se, it certainly had prophetic qualities about it and it worried her that this one would be the same. She knew how it felt to be drug into her new world kicking and screaming and had no intention for anyone else to either join it or be harmed because of it. Although the dream didn't seem to have anything to do with the case, she felt somehow it was related. She'd had a bad feeling about it from the beginning, but recently decided it all had to do with becoming a werewolf.

_A werewolf. _She repeated to herself, still not quite believing it. When she heard or thought the word her brain still registered that it was something fictionalized, non-existant. When Sam first told her she was a complete non-believer, when she had started to shift some of the disbelief was replaced with fear, after taking another form for the first time she believed but with great reservation and disdain. She didn't like it, not one bit, this other side of her that had surfaced. This other side that took hold of her equally with the side she'd always known, always been familiar with.

She could get used to some of it, really she could. The acute senses were, nice to put it mildly, and something that could help her with her job. The constant drive to become a wolf and run around like...well, like an animal, on the other hand, was frustrating to put it mildly. She knew she should accept it since it wasn't going to change, but knowing and doing are not the same thing. Earlier, when she and Nick had gone hunting there hadn't been any internal struggle. She'd enjoyed it immensely, felt she could just...be with him forever, never returning to her human life. It was only on the car ride home that those feelings began to scare her. She DID want her human life, very much so. She had a daughter and friends and a job that she loved.

"What are you thinking about?" Nick's question brought her back out of her thoughts, saving her really, from the downward spiral they were taking.

"Nothing." She replied, changing the position of her hands on the steering wheel as she drove them to work.

"Nothing? Really?" Nick smiled, knowing she was lying.

"I'm wondering why you aren't having as much difficulty with this whole...thing as me I suppose." She answered, choosing to omit the bit about the dream, the case and Greg...the bit that worried her most.

"Well maybe I am."

"Well you don't seem to be showing it." She stated.

"Probably because you are and...well, I want to be strong for you."

Catherine's heart just about melted. Why hadn't she seen Nick as more than just a friend before this? "You're doing a pretty good job so far."

"I'm trying to, but it does bother me too. It's weird and kind of disorienting to just wish this whole thing would go away but in the same vein...."

"Want to shift....?"

"Yeah....and liking it even. But, you know, the more I think about it the more I try to be positive.....I"m wondering if our...condition can't be of use to us."

"How so?"

"Well, we're investigators...the fact that we have beyond human senses is pretty helpful."

"I already thought about that....like the other night at MaryAnn's house."

"Right....but not just that....have you noticed that you're a lot stronger?"

Catherine thought it over for a moment, trying to remember if she'd made that observation or not. So many things had happened her memories were starting to jumble themselves together. Come to think of it....

"Yes. I was blow-drying my hair this afternoon and I went to pull the cord out of the socket. It's a lose one and usually I can just pull on the cord and it pops out....but...the whole...socket came out of the wall. At the time I just thought maybe...faulty socket?" She smiled.

"Or not. I got angry this morning when my refrigerator door stuck and ended up pulling the handle completely off."

"Interesting."

"Anyway, Cath the point is...this job isn't exactly the safest one in the world and anything that can make us superhuman CSI's can't be all that bad.....different......but not all bad."

"I know it's not all bad..." She replied trying to keep her eyes on the road and off of him, the main reason it wasn't all bad. "Besides..." She grinned, "I might never have seen what was right in front of me without..."

"Without our sudden need to mate?" Nick couldn't help himself from erupting into laughter at that statement. It did sound funny and they both needed a good laugh. He silently cringed while laughing, though, hoping she would react the same.

She cleared her throat and shot him a playful warning glance, but then laughed herself. "Yes, without _that_...." She told him, reaching over with her right hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Catherine, as good as that feels, it's making me want to kiss you and I kind of think we should try and make it to work in one piece."

"You're right....Grissom would really kill us if we were MIA again....I'm just having the hardest time keeping my hands to myself right now."

"Well believe me, babe...the feeling is mutual."

* * *

Nick and Catherine made it to work a good ten minutes early and hour before the sun went down. They headed to the locker room to put their stuff away and then on to the break room to wait for Grissom and the others.

"Do you think we'll be ok tonight?" Catherine asked Nick, knowing he knew what she was talking about.

"I think so...last night was the end of the full moon and....that's all I can hope for I guess."

"I guess we'll see when what's left of it rises." She replied trying not to worry about it too much and start worrying more about their case....and how Grissom was going to react.

Sara and Greg showed up then, bickering about something meaningless, Warrick and Grissom right on their heels. Greg eyed both of them like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

"Alright..." Grissom began, eyeing Nick and Catherine both. "Everyone is on the MaryAnn Smith case tonight."

"But Griss...I thought you said there was a 419 out in the desert?" Greg asked.

"There is, but the body, a man, has the same wounds as MaryAnn Smith...most likely the same killer...."

"But Joel Simpson is in custody." Warrick said, stating what he knew to be true.

"He WAS in custody..." Grissom corrected. "We really didn't have anything linking him to the murder...just one of his hairs on her body and they _were_ dating..."

"Great..." Warrick responded.

Catherine and Nick kept silent, both turning over the new information in their heads. They had been sure Joel had been the killer...but then Sam had told them about Mark and MaryAnn's threat to expose him....which meant there really were quite a few suspects now.

"Either way, we move forward. Greg, I want you to take the 419...Brass is already there. Sara and Warrick, you guys are going to go back to MaryAnn's house and see if you can find any link or evidence that we may have missed before. Perhaps another man in her life? A man with a large dog perhaps?"

"You got it..." Sara said as she, Warrick and Greg got up to leave.

Catherine's stomach flipped. She wasn't sure if it was because she and Nick were alone with Grissom now, or if it was that....something didn't _smell _right. Something in the lab or...just outside it? It was too vague to tell what, but it set her on guard nonetheless.

"As for you two....I would like to know what you found out from Sam." Grissom asked, eliciting a small sigh from Nick as he didn't sound angry, just curious. "Meet me in my office in five minutes, I've got to put in a quick call to Brass to let him know Greg is coming." He finished and headed out the door.

Without speaking, the two left stood and headed down the hallway to Grissom's office. They had no sooner set foot inside when Greg passed by, saw they were standing there, and did a backtrack, stepping inside as well, closing the door behind him.

"What Greg?" Nick asked.

Greg grinned like a little boy trying to contain himself. "Are you really....I mean, the samples were yours, so...." He mumbled.

"Yes." Nick answered, choosing to stay vague.

"Yes, what? Yes the samples were yours? I already know that...."

"Yes we're werewolves! Good grief, Greg...Grissom's going to be here any second!" Catherine whispered as loudly as she could.

"Wow...I just can't believe it. This is so cool!" He paused, then continued, "You didn't....you know..."

"We didn't what?" Catherine asked.

"Well, MaryAnn was killed by a large dog...."

"Greg, come on Man...of course we didn't kill her, although we think it's a good possibility that someone like us _did_."

"Sorry, I had to ask." Greg stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, well, before you ask your next question, I can already tell you the answer is no." Catherine jumped in when she saw his mouth open, poised for another inquiry.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask Cath..."

"I'll be she does..." Nick laughed.

"Well what was it then?"

"Let's just say that no one will be _biting _anyone around here, ok?"

Greg threw back his head in laughter as if she couldn't have been farther from knowing his question, then abruptly stopped, looked at Nick, and deadpanned, "She's good."

"I just know you, that's all. Just like I know..." She paused and looked at him intensely, letting her eyes change color for dramatic affect, "that you won't say a word about this to anyone...right?"

Greg jumped back just a little. "Of course I won't say anything you guys."

"Then maybe you should leave before Grissom shows and asks what we're all doing in here." Nick suggested.

"Sure, see ya later." Greg said, turning to leave but mumbling under his breath, "That was kind of freaky Catherine...."

She laughed as he closed the door behind him.

"Cath....was that really necessary?"

"Of course it wasn't necessary......but Greg's just so much fun to mess with."

Nick opened his mouth to reply but Grissom walked in.

"Alright....let's hear it." He said walking around his desk and having a seat. The other two sat down in front and Nick looked to Catherine in a 'who's going first' sort of way.

"Well, obviously we went to go talk to Sam since we knew Joel was employed by him. I think initially we were just hoping to get some sort of an idea on what kind of guy Joel was. You know we knew he'd beaten a former girlfriend and thought maybe Sam could let us know if he'd had any violent sort of trouble with him on the job." He looked at Catherine, hoping she would continue.

"And he hasn't had any real trouble from him."

"And that's what kept you gone so long?" Grissom asked, peering over his glasses.

"No, not at all. The rest of the story is what I think you will be interested in. Joel has a brother, Mark, who also works for Sam. Now, neither of them have ever been any trouble for him but recently some of their personal trouble came to Sam's attention." She said.

Nick picked up, "Right, so apparently Mark and MaryAnn hated each other. Sam wasn't exactly sure why but they did. He also knew that MaryAnn reportedly cheated on Joel numerous times and was pretty much awful to him. Mark was constantly trying to get Joel to break up with her but he refused."

"Sam thinks....and I know this is just what he thinks, but he thinks that MaryAnn may have had a hold over Joel or even Mark. Something that would make Joel afraid possibly to break it off with her."

"So maybe Mark's who we should be looking at as well...." Grissom mused outloud.

"Maybe, or maybe it's not them at all. If she was cheating on him so many times, it could have been another lover...." Nick responded, silently thinking they'd done quite a good job explaining things to Grissom without....explaining everything.

"Well it certainly gives us a few leads to consider if nothing else. Good call on going to talk to Sam, Catherine.

"Sure." She said.

"Why don't you two see if you can track down this Mark and see what he knows." Grissom told them.

Catherine began squirming in her chair at the mention of having to talk to him again, but knew she had to bite the bullet and deal with it.

"We'll see what we can do." She sighed, standing up and heading out the door, Nick closely behind her. He followed her all the way to her office where he shut the door and closed the blinds.

"I don't want you anywhere near him." Nick firmly stated.

"Nick, believe me I don't want to be anywhere near him either, but Grissom wants us to talk to him...."

"No, Catherine, I don't care what Grissom says, there is no way in hell I'm letting him anywhere near you! You aren't _his...."_

"Well I know that! I can't believe you're being so possessive right now! You fought for me and you won, fair and square, I think he'll back off...."

"Yeah well I have my doubts....he really wanted you, Catherine...and as for being so possessive, it's not exactly something I can control when I think about him being close to you!"

"Well I think you're going to have to.....because I smell him. He's outside the building."

* * *

**Anyone there? REVIEW please! Hopefully this was a nice long chapter for all of you. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing, unfortunately. Thanks for the reviews guys!! :)**

**Ok anyone else up for taking up the challenge? YOu don't have to know anything about werewolves...just make it up!**

* * *

Nick sniffed and silently nodded in confirmation to Catherine. "I'm going to go see what he wants."

"I'm coming with you." Catherine insisted, knowing she might be needed in case of a scuffle.

"Absolutely not, Catherine. How do I make it clear to you that you are not to be anywhere near him." Nick replied, trying to curb the frustration in his voice.

Catherine took a deep breath and tried to control her own frustration. She knew that Nick was just being protective. She knew that that sense of protection had been extremely heightened after taking her as his mate. She knew those things, but it didn't calm her much.

"How do I make it clear to you that I can take care of myself!" She yelled as loudly as possible without causing alarm from anyone outside her office.

"Cath, no one said..."

"Let's just go see what he wants...." She said and headed out the door without another word.

Nick followed her out to the back parking lot where it was evident that sun had just sunk beneath the horizon. Neither needed to come outside to know that, though...as their previous question of how they would do this evening became apparent. Even the waning moon in the sky had a pull on them, and seemed stronger now that they were beneath its' light. Trying to focus on the task at hand and momentarily ignoring the stir within them, as well as their anger towards each other, they looked around the parking lot. Almost instantly they saw Mark casually leaning up against a street light.

"What do you want, Mark?"

He just smirked.

"What do you want?!" Nick repeated.

"I have nothing to say to you..." He paused and looked at Catherine. "You, though...I'll talk to you."

Catherine glanced over at Nick, noticing that his body had taken on a slight crouch, obviously ready to attack if he needed to, and then looked by at Mark.

"So what do you want, then?"

"What do you think I want?"

"Well, I'll tell you what I do know, how about that? I know that you're far from welcome to just show up, uninvited in our territory..." She began, her voice taking on a slight growl. "I also know that you're looking awfully suspicous regarding the murder of MaryAnn Smith...we know that she knew about you...that she threatened to go public with her knowledge of Joel broke it off with her. We know Joel didn't kill her, Mark....because it's pretty obvious it was a werewolf."

"And you think it was me? Well, my dear...if all you have to go off of is that a werewolf did this, then you have quite a few suspects to be checking into....including yourself and that guy over there you call your 'mate.'"

How Nick managed not to charge at that moment, Catherine didn't know, because it was all she could do not to herself.

"Maybe any werewolf in the city would benefit from her being dead...I can't deny that...but only one werewolf could have known about her threats."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked ambiguously.

"Why are you here, Mark?" She asked.

"I'm here to tell you people to back off of my brother. He didn't have anything to do with his girlfriend's death, ok? I know he's out on bail, but leave him alone....you're looking at the wrong guy."

"Like I just said, we think so too...."

"Good, then we're settled."

"Not quite. We need to officially bring you in for questioning."

He laughed and just shook his head. "No way are you gonna get me in there for questioning."

"Well, we'll just have to bring little brother back in and see if you'll talk then..."

"You do that and you'll be sorry."

"Is that a threat?" Nick growled.

"I'd say so, yes..." Mark replied smugly.

At that, Catherine felt herself losing control. She began to growl and shake.

Instantly Mark looked to Nick, their hatred of each other momentarily preceded by what might happen if Catherine shifted in front of anyone.

"You better get her under control!" He growled.

Nick didn't know what to do. He wanted to lunge at Mark, but knew he needed to calm Catherine down. He chose the latter and walked closer to her. She stood still, except for the minimal shaking, her eyes locked on Mark, a low growl emanating from her throat. It was obvious she was trying to keep herself from shifting, but looked as if she might lose the battle at any second.

"Cath..." Nick gently put his hand on the small of her back. She shuddered slightly at his touch, but seemed to relax just a bit.

Mark looked at the two of them. "Remember what I said...you mess with me and my family....and let's just say you won't be very happy with the results. Oh, and one more thing...Catherine, dear...I haven't given up on getting you." He grinned and swiftly disappeared.

Catherine eased almost immediately once he was gone, but Nick still held onto her, instructing her to take deep breaths and concentrate. After a few moments, when she was pretty sure she had herself mostly under control again, she pulled away from Nick.

"Thank you...I'm fine now."

"Catherine, this is exactly why I didn't..."

She held her hand up. "Save it, Nick. I'm in no mood right now. I just want to get Joel back in here for questioning."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Do we have another choice? It's obvious he's hiding something...we need to get his DNA and pin him down on his story and whereabouts the other night."

"Agreed."

The two silently walked back into the lab, the tension from earlier still there. After a phone call to Brass, they were told Joel was being brought back in to be held further.

An hour later, Catherine sat in her office while Nick had gone to fill Brass in on the details they'd gotten from Sam when her cell rang.

She flipped it open and held it to her ear. "This is Catherine."

"Catherine?!" Came Greg's panicked voice.

"Greg? Is everything ok?" She quickly asked back.

There was a mumble on the other end, but nothing she could make out.

Something was wrong...she could feel it. So without so much as a thought, she grabbed her keys and headed for her car.

* * *

REVIEW, por favor. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing, unfortunately. Thanks for the reviews guys!! :)**

**Ok anyone else up for taking up the challenge? YOu don't have to know anything about werewolves...just make it up!**

* * *

She knew she probably should have grabbed Nick and had him go with her. Really, had this happened a week ago, she would have called Brass and had several squad cars go out. But that was a week ago and this was now. She was a lot faster and a lot stronger than any officer she could have called. So she went alone. Besides, there was still that part of her that wanted to prove to Nick that she didn't need him hovering over her all the time.

Jumping in and starting the ignition, she tried to call Greg back, but only got a busy signal. Luckily, the desert where he'd gone out to wasn't but a few minutes away. She'd be there in no time. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

Greg was shaking after what he'd just witnessed. He and Sara had gone back out to where the body of MaryAnn Smith had been found to look back over everything. See if there was anything they'd missed the first time. Sara had just gotten a call from Grissom that there was a new scene back in town and for Greg to finish out there. So Sara had taken off about a half hour prior when Greg and the couple of officers that had come out with them heard the noises.

At first it sounded like a distant wolf pack. Of course, there weren't any wolves in Las Vegas and Greg knew this. His guard immediately went up as he realized the only wolves these could be were the same type of wolves as his co-workers. Except, he knew, not everyone was as friendly as Nick and Catherine. They'd had their suspicions that it was a werewolf who had killed MaryAnn.

Greg stood, checking to see that his gun was in the SUV and took the time to strap it on...just in case.

A few moments passed and they didn't hear any more sounds, so he was able to relax back into his work...but only for a second.

Suddenly, he heard growling immediately on top of them. He looked up and saw a large wolf on top of one of the two officers, the other wolf looking on...almost as if he was enjoying watching. Greg grabbed his gun from his waist and fired two shots, one of them hitting the wolf. The creature seemed stunned, but not much more. It looked as though Greg had only hit him in the shoulder. And now, the other wolf's eyes were on Greg, inching ever closer. Greg stumbled back on himself as he scrambled into the suv, locking the doors. He searched around for the keys, but quickly realized they were in his kit outside on the ground. He watched in horror as the two wolves literally played with the two officers outside. They were calculated and cruel. They could have finished them off in one or two bites, but were choosing to prolong it. Greg didn't know what to do...the gun hadn't really worked and he had no keys to go anywhere. Calling Brass wouldn't do any good...how would he explain it? Catherine would though....he suddenly remembered, grabbing his phone and dialing her number. He barely had time to get anything out, however, before he felt the suv start to shake. He dropped his phone and by the time he picked it back up, he'd lost the signal. Hopefully she could grab Nick and make it out here. He hoped she didn't come by herself...he wasn't sure how Catherine alone would fair against two large wolves....

* * *

When she finally got there, she saw why Greg had called her. One officer lay dead, another was being toyed with by one wolf, and Greg's suv was being circled by a second. She thought briefly that maybe she should have told Nick, but her thoughts quickly focused on saving Greg instead. She drove as close as she could get, intending to get their attention, which she got, and hopped out of the car.

"Hey....what the hell do you think you're doing?!" She yelled at them.

They looked up from what they were doing and over to her. Maybe she shouldn't have, but she relished the surprise they were about to get. As they stalked towards her, she just smiled, waiting for the right moment. When they were a few feet away, she shifted and began growling. This stopped them in their tracks, obviously surprised they were dealing with one of their own, but then they quickly regained momentum.

The scuffle went on for quite sometime. They were stronger, true, but Catherine was smaller and therefore more agile and quick. No one was making much headway and it appeared it would be a fight of attrition. Greg watched from the SUV, not sure what to do. He suddenly heard his phone beep, indictating he had a signal again, so he called Brass first, just telling him there were big wolves and they needed "people with tranquilizer guns", hanging up and starting to call Nick but stopping when he saw Catherine go down. She got back up and fought fairly well for being so obviously wounded, but it was evident she was tiring.

He finally decided he had to do something. He jumped back out, pointing his gun and just started firing, hoping to at least pull them off of her. It worked, but not before they had been able to rip into her again, this time leaving her unconscious and bloody. He fired again, slowing them a little, but then they started towards him. Greg fired his last remaining rounds, but hit nothing, due to the shaking in his hands. Slowly backing up he picked up on the sound of sirens....if he could just hold on a few...more...moments.

From Greg's perspective, the next round of events were nothing more than flashes of color and sound. He heard the sirens encroaching, he felt himself fall to the ground after tripping on a rock, he felt hot breath in his face as he was pinned to the ground by a paw. There was a third, more distant growl and he felt the two leave him, he heard cars and shouts. He was aware of more growling on either side of him, and finally, seering pain as teeth sliced into his side as he was dragged away...it only stopping when he heard a gunshot. Finally, he faded into blackness.

* * *

**Ok, I know that was kind of short and also a cliffhanger...but maybe it'll make you review. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing, unfortunately.**

**No reviews? :(**

* * *

By the time Nick got a call alerting him to what was going on, and by the time he arrived, the formerly serene crime scene (if there was such a thing, he thought) was buzzing again. There was fresh blood everywhere, officers, an ambulance, and two body bags being lifted into the coroner's van. He found Brass as quickly as possibly and found him interviewing Greg, who was sitting on the ground behind his suv, shivering, wrapped in a blanket, and barely conscious.

"Greg? What happened? Where's Sara?" Nick franticly asked.

"She...she left a while ago...she's...she's ok." Greg mumbled.

"Thank God..." Nick answered back, turning to Jim. "What happened?"

"Some sort of animal attack. Greg got a call into me in the midst of it, told me to bring in somebody with tranquilizer guns. We rushed out here, but by the time we made it, the two officers were gone and Greg was about to be. There were three wolves surrounding him, one dragging him by the coat, when animal control got some shots in. They only hit one before the other two ran off. Either way, Greg's going to be ok, right?" Brass turned to look at Greg, a bit of color beginning to return to his face.

"C..C...Catherine..." He whispered.

"Catherine?" Brass asked. "No, she's not here..."

"No. Catherine...was.....she's....." Greg tried again, frustrated that he was so shaken it was difficult for him to communicate.

"Greg...what about Catherine?" Nick pushed.

"She was.....is she ok?" He got out.

"Greg, I already told you. Catherine's not here. She wasn't here, and she isn't here." Brass reiterated. "Well, I'm going to go have animal control make sure they run full rabies tests on that wolf they knocked out." He got up. "See you two later?"

"Yeah, sure, Jim. I'm gonna make sure Greg makes it home ok after having him checked over at the hospital."

"Alright.." Brass replied, pulling his cell out and heading off to his squad car.

"Greg...what happened?" Nick asked again, knowing full well there was more than what Brass had been told. He also couldn't help but wonder why Greg kept trying to talk about Catherine. Especially since she had apparently stormed off earlier and he hadn't heard from her after that.

"There were two.....I called....." He gulped deeply. "I called.....Catherine........she was fast......but......I fell and hit my head......everything was a blur.....one of them grabbed me with their mouth and started dragging me...." He took another deep breath. "And that's when I heard a shot and felt it drop me.......and then I woke up and they were all gone."

"Catherine too?"

"Yeah..."

"Greg, why didn't you call me? Why did you call her?" Nick raised his voice, worry penetrating his brain. "If she's hurt....if they hurt her.....I can't....." Nick stopped himself, now wanting his mind to go there. Maybe she'd just run off and was taking a long time to get back. Maybe she was mildly wounded and simply couldn't shift back yet.

"I...wasn't thinking....she was the first person I thought of.....I....." He tried to stand up, but then quickly sat back down, putting his hand to his side.

"I thought it just grabbed your jacket...." Nick eyed where Greg was putting his hand. Nick slowly pulled it away and saw blood saturating Greg's shirt. He looked around to see if anyone would notice them leaving sans the ambulance. "We're going to go now, Greg....ok?" He told him, helping him to his feet and walking him to his own suv.

"I think I need a hospital...."

"No, no you don't. I need you to remember more about what happened so I can find Catherine and you and I need to have a chat about your side."

* * *

**Ok, I know that was short again, but REVIEW!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing, unfortunately.**

**Ok, so one review in two chapters. Is anyone still reading? If not...I may not finish....if you are, let me know! **

* * *

Catherine felt herself coming to and had one of those, "where in the world am I" moments of confusion. She heard noises, people talking, several of them, but no one she recognized. Without opening her aching eyes, she tried to remember.

She remembered answering Greg's distress call and rushing out to the scene. She remembered being outnumbered, but fighting anyway. She remembered being overpowered and falling down, only to look up and see the two of them standing over Greg, about to rip him apart. She'd forced herself up and over to them as quickly as possible, standing on the other side of Greg, almost daring them to take action. When they'd both made their move for him, her smaller stature played to her advantage yet again as she quickly grabbed Greg by his thick jacket and snatched him away, just out of their reach. That's when the shot had been fired and she'd been hit.

_But what happened after that? _She wondered to herself as she tried to raise her head and open her eyes. She didn't have much luck as she quickly realized she was fairly heavily drugged, and that she hadn't shifted back. _Thank goodness...._ she thought. Whoever had her probably thought she was just a wolf....whereas had she shifted back, she'd have quite a bit of explaining to do. She shivered at the thought of what might had happened in that case.

* * *

"Nick...I'm bleeding and I honestly think you need to take me to a hospital." Greg whined as Nick speeded through Vegas to his apartment.

"Greg, no can do. Trust me on this one. You'll probably be healed up in a few hours anyway." He answered, focusing on the road ahead of him...and finding Catherine.

"But no one heals that fast, Nick....come on."

Nick sighed. Under any other circumstances he would probably have fun with this unexpected turn of events, but at the moment, he was worried about Catherine. However, he knew Greg deserved an explanation, and sooner, rather than later.

"Catherine and I heal that fast, Greg." He answered.

Greg rolled his eyes. "Well, why does that not surprise me. Of course you WOULD heal that fast....you're both...." He stopped, realization obviously crossing his face. "You're both....."

"Some werewolves are born that way, but the rest are bitten." Nick told him.

Greg's hand went to his side, yet again.

"So, really? I'm really a werewolf?"

"Well, maybe not just yet..." Nick sniffed. "You still smell pretty human, but you're definitely changing."

Greg just sat there stupefied. He'd really been joking when he'd thought about asking Catherine to bite him, but still....it had always sounded...appealing.

"So, what now?"

"For now, all you need to know is that you will be staying away from people as much as possible until you're under control....which could be a while.....Catherine is still having issues."

"That sucks."

"Welcome to the club, Greg." Nick told him as they pulled into Nick's driveway.

* * *

"So what's the story on the bitch that was brought in?" A man's voice asked.

"Oh, the reddish female wolf over there?" A separate voice asked.

"Yeah, not everyday we get wolves in Las Vegas."

"I know....well, we were called by LVPD and told there was a wild animal attack of some kind and to come with tranquilizer guns. When we arrived we saw this one and two larger, most likely male wolves standing over a man about to tear him apart. The female already had him in her mouth."

_Of course I had him in my mouth! Clearly, I was trying to save him!_ Catherine frustratedly and silently yelled, knowing, though, what it must have looked like.

"So she's the only one you were able to bring in?" The man questioned.

"Yeah, we only got one shot in, hitting her in the shoulder before the other two took off."

"So what do we do with her now?"

"Well, interesting that you ask. We've been ordered by LVPD to hold her for 48 hours until they can get someone out here to take some samples. Apparently they've had some cases dealing with animal attacks lately. Then, we've been told to either put her to sleep or find some habitat to ship her off to."

Catherine's hearbeat elevated ten-fold. Put her to sleep? Ship her off somewhere? That could NOT happen. Maybe Brass would send Nick and he'd see it was her....or even Greg.....but.....if not, her only choice would be to show them that she wasn't completely an animal. Then what would happen, though? Would she be held as a scientific study? Her stress had caused her to start whimpering, prompting attention from the two animal control officers in the room.

"Is she awake?" The woman asked.

"I think so." The man returned.

Catherine opened her eyes this time, staring them both down, and fighting the rising urge she had to lunge at them. It was probably a good thing she was locked in a cage or she very well may have. She tried to calm herself down, reasoning that these two were just doing their job, carrying out their orders, but she underestimated how strong animal instinct could be, and at the moment, she was very much a wounded and cornered animal. _Please don't come any closer._ She silently pleaded with them. As much as she wanted out, she didn't want to hurt anyone.

"I think someone's awfully threatened." He said, speaking straight to Catherine.

"Leave her alone, Kevin. She had bite marks all over her when we brought her in, she's being heavily drugged and we just microchipped, collared and taged her. I wouldn't be in a good mood either."

"You microchipped her?"

"Well, in case we decide to send her to a habitat....and obviously we needed the collar and muzzle for transport."

It was as they talked that Catherine became aware of leather and metal all over her muzzle, clamping her mouth closed, some sort of harness or collar around her neck and a stinging sensation between her shoulderblades. How dare they implant a microchip in her! She began growling, although to much avail.

"Now, now....we probably aren't going to put you down." The woman said, getting up and walking over to her cage. "Besides, you are far too interesting to just let go."

"What do you mean by that?" The man questioned.

"Well, I've never seen an animal heal so quickly. You should have seen her when we shot her and put her in the truck. She was covered with heavily bleeding lacerations. They're still there, but they look like they are day-old wounds...not hours old. And the drugs I keep giving her...she's highly resistant to them. She woke up much too quickly the first time and I've had to give her double the usual dosage of tranquilizers to keep her subdued."

"Very interesting, indeed." Kevin looked back at Catherine.

"Oh, no...I think we'll at least run some tests before we make any decisions with this one...."

"I agree....hell, if she's some kind of super species, we may even have to breed her..."

With that Catherine threw herself up against that cage. There was no way in hell anyone was going to run any tests on her, and she'd be damned before someone bred her! _Screw this._ She thought. She didn't even care if she had explaining to do at this point, anything would be better than the alternative. She took a deep breath and concentrated on shifting back.

Nothing happened.

She tried again and again with no results.

She didn't understand, her wounds were basically healed, she should be able to shift back now...! Unless......

"I'm giving her more drugs...." The woman walked over to the cage and grabbed the IV tube from the top to inject more tranquilizers.

"It's almost like she knows what we're talking about." Kevin laughed as he watched Catherine's eyes begin to close and her body drop to the floor of the cage.

_It's the drugs......_Catherine realized, as she went under once again.

* * *

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I own nothing, unfortunately.**

**Ok, so one review in two chapters. Is anyone still reading? If not...I may not finish....if you are, let me know! **

* * *

When Catherine came to again she wasn't sure how long she'd been out. What she did notice, however, was that the main lights in the animal control kennel were off. Carefully standing up, and looking around, she took in her surroundings. There were several vicious looking dogs in cages next to her and a few wild animals. The woman from earlier was long gone and silence permeated the air.

Wondering if the drugs were out of her system, she tried shifting, but like earlier, had no success. She desperately wanted to rip the IV out of her front paw, but it was taped and bandaged in so there was no way to get it out, especially since she was still muzzled.

_Nick...Greg, where are you guys? _She thought as it had now been almost a quarter of a day and no one from the lab had been by to collect samples from her. She tried to push any thoughts of impending doom to the back of her mind, but it was rather difficult as she knew they were going to run tests on her and she knew she couldn't shift back to stop them.

Suddenly, though she heard something. A voice that sounded familiar. Not who she was hoping for, but maybe it would do.

* * *

"Alright, look, Greg, I'm only going to say this one more time. I will explain everything in detail later, but right now I've got to try and find Catherine."

"Right, right...I understand. I just feel so..."

"I know, trust me." Nick answered, as he flipped his phone open and started a round of calls. He had hoped she'd have made it back by now, but since she hadn't, he was truthfully hoping that someone had her. At least it meant she was lying out in the desert.....he stopped himself from going there.

According to Brass, there'd been no more reports of wolves anywhere and none had been brought to animal control other than the one who'd bitten Greg.

They were getting nowhere and Nick was growing increasingly worried.

* * *

"Sorry to have you come back down here in the middle of the night like this Miss..."

"Sawyer. Anne Sawyer, and it's not too much trouble."

"Well, still, I appreciate it and will try to be out of your hair asap." The other woman answered as the two walked into the holding area.

Catherine's head perked up as her suspicions were confirmed. Sara was walking through the door towards her. As she approached, Catherine couldn't help but feebly stand, knowing her tail was probably wagging at the sight of her friend.

"I just need a blood and saliva sample, along with some hair." Sara told Anne.

"Sure, she's been heavily tranquilized so it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Actually...how long has it been since her last dose? It's better if the blood isn't full of drugs."

"Oh, well...it's been a while...if you're willing to wait, a good portion of it should be out of her system within the hour. But I have to warn you, she's pretty vicious."

Sara looked at the wolf in the cage in front of her. "She doesn't look to scary to me....I, uh...I think maybe she likes me." She smiled and reached her hand towards the cage watching as the wolf inched closer still.

"How about that? I think she does too." Anne noticed.

In fact, if the two women didn't know better, it was almost like the wolf was making direct eye contact with Sara.

Catherine knew her attempts at getting Sara to know it was her were pretty useless. However, this recent development of no more drugs for the time being gave her a sense of hope. Maybe she could get out of this after all. Either way, they were going to have to open her cage at some point.

* * *

An hour later, and Anne assured Sara that most of the drugs would only be in trace amounts. Sara readied her kit and Anne slowly began to open the cage, slipping a noose and pole around Catherine's neck. She held on while Sara drew a blood sample and clipped a bit of fur.

"Is that all?" Anne asked.

"No, I still need some saliva. Can we take the muzzle off?"

Anne looked wary, knowing the animal was no longer tranquilized.

"I really think it will be ok. You've got her and like I said, she seems to like me."

Catherine had been hoping for this very thing to happen. She could feel that there was still too much of a drug influence that she couldn't shift yet, but this would provide a moment where Anne might let her guard down.

Catherine sat, showing them how calm she could be as Anne held the pole with one hand and began to unclasp the muzzle with the other. Just as she got it off, Catherine tried to jump away. Anne grabbed the pole again with two hands as Sara backed up. Catherine twisted and writhed and pulled until the pole came loose. She ran towards the door, but it was closed. Frantically looking around for another means of escape, she saw none.

As Anne grabbed a syringe from a nearby table, Sara tried to calm down the wolf in front of her.

"Shhh, it's ok. Nobody's going to hurt you....just calm down..."

Catherine would have rolled her eyes at her if she had time, but at the moment was fixated on Anne coming towards her with that syringe. She would NOT go back into that cage. Without much thinking, she jumped forward in self-defense, knocking both Sara and Anne to the ground. Somehow, the syringe had missed her and she jumped up again, not having any clue as to how she was going to get out of this.

"Ouch!" Sara yelled, gripping her hand.

"Did you break it?" Anne asked hoping to her feet and picking the syringe back up, trying re-formulate her plan of action. She knew she shouldn't have taken the muzzle off that animal or stopped the tranquilizers.

"No, that bitch bit me!" Sara screamed, angry for thinking the wolf would have done otherwise.

Catherine froze. She hadn't meant to bite anyone, let alone Sara. Her shock at what she had done to her co-worker gave Anne the moment she needed to catch the end of the pole and tie it to the cage, securing her until she could check on the CSI who sat bleeding.

"Is it bad?"

"No, it's not too bad. I'll probably need stitches."

_Unlikely. _Catherine thought to herself, angry she'd gotten caught and even angrier over the repurcussions of her accidentally biting Sara.

"Do you need someone to run you to the hospital?"

"No, I think I'll be fine. Do you have a bandage or a towel or something, though?" Sara asked.

"Sure, let me grab you something." She said, rummaging around until she found a clean bandage and gauze.

"Do you need backup?" Sara asked, motioning to the wolf tied tightly to the pole and cage.

"No, I'm just going to walk you out, lock the door and come back so I can knock her out with something and put her back inside." Anne answered.

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I'm sure. You need to go get some shots and have that bite looked at." The other woman replied as the two walked out, leaving Catherine alone once more.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Anne returned to the holding room, unprepared for what was about to happen.

She burst through the doors with a tranquilizer gun, just in case, only to be met with the unexpected.

In front of her, there was a woman; naked and dirty, pulling at her restraints; a collar and noose around her neck.

Anne had no idea what to make of the situation in front of her. She'd left a wolf tied up ten minutes prior, only to return and find....

The woman's head snapped up and Anne was met with a pair of eyes she'd seen before. The wolf's eyes.

"You..." She began.

"I..." Catherine started, but had difficulty finding her voice as her throat was so dry. "I don't expect you to understand and I'm not going to try and explain, but I need you to let me go."

Anne regained composure. "Why should I do that? You're obviously some kind of...I mean, you've got to be a...." She said as she raised the gun.

"A what?" Catherine snarled through gritted teeth, struggling harder to get out of the binds around her neck.

"I...I didn't think things like you existed."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "I'm not a thing, Anne. I'm a werewolf...please make the distinction and let me go. You've tortured me enough...what with all the drugs and the talk of breeding me." She tried and failed at not growling during that last bit.

"That's why you heal so quickly, then?"

"Yes. Look, I'll answer any questions you have if you just let me go. I have a job, I have a daughter and a mate...I mean boyfriend to get back to."

"Your boyfriend is a werewolf also?" She looked intrigued.

"Yes, and you can't possibly understand how protective a male werewolf can be over his mate, so I suggest...you...let...me...go."

"What's your name?"

"It's Catherine...." She replied, hoping this meant she might let her go.

"Well, Catherine, I can't really do that. You killed those nice police officers earlier, bit that nice young man and now you've bitten the woman who came here just to get samples."

"I didn't kill....or bite....I mean, I didn't mean to bite her. It was an accident." She answered, not knowing what man she was talking about.

"Still, it doesn't matter. You're a werewolf. You're dangerous...and very intriguing."

"Please, just let me..." Catherine began, but never got to finish as she felt a dart hit her neck and blackness overtake her.

Anne waited to make sure she was out before draping her with a blanket and picking up her phone.

"Hey, Kevin.....ya know that wolf we got earlier? Yeah, well, she's a LOT more interesting than we originally thought."

* * *

Cue dramatic music....how WILL Catherine get out of this one? Oh, we'll see.....

REVIEW please. :)


	21. Chapter 21

"Greg? Where are you and Nick? I got samples from that wolf they hauled off earlier and I'm headed back to the lab."

"I'm at Nick's right now."

"Well, what are you doing there? Catherine isn't answering her phone, you guys are MIA, and to top it all off, that wolf bit me after I got my samples. She was calm and good-natured, then she just snapped and bit me...I probably need to..."

"Sara, wait just a second...did you say _she _bit you?"

"Yeah, but I don't see why that matters. All that matters to me now is that I get it cleaned up and at least one of you come back me up here at the lab."

"Sure thing Sara...I'll let Nick know what's going on."

"Well, you better, I'm in no mood to be the only one working on this."

"I understand..."

* * *

Anne sat on a stool staring at Catherine for quite a while contemplating. There were so many tests that could be done, so many possibilities in terms of healing research, but yet, that woman in front of her was still a woman-with a life and a daughter. Would it be fair for her to keep her prisoner? Would it be fair to everyone else to not keep her prisoner?

Catherine began to stir, the restraints around her neck pinching and waking her. Her eyes began to flutter open, and she saw Anne watching her.

"Could you...change for me?" She asked.

"I don't know...could you let me go?" Catherine growled back.

"I'd like to in theory, but..."

"Could we at least start with something to eat...that is not full of tranquilizers?"

"All I have is some beef jerkey and granola bars that we keep up here to snack on."

"The jerky would be fine."

Anne walked over to a cabinet, taking some down, aware of Catherine's eyes on her the entire time, probably making sure she didn't drug it. She had no intention of drugging her right now, she had too many questions. She approached Catherine cautiously, crouching down, but making sure she was still several feet away. Holding the jerky out, she motioned for Catherine to take it.

"Thank you..." Catherine smiled, catching Anne off guard.

Faster than Anne knew how to react, Catherine grabbed Anne's arm and pulled her roughly towards her and nipped her forearm just hard enough to break the skin, immediately releasing her.

"Wha...what was that for?" Anne screamed. "If you really wanted to get out why not just change and kill me?"

"Because I don't want to kill you Anne...despite what you may think, I'm not a monster. And while we're at it, let's clear up this matter of me killing two men out in the desert, because I did not. A friend of mine called me thinking I could help. He was about to be attacked, and I simply tried to save him. The two officers were already dead."

"Ok, fine, I believe you already, but if you think biting me is going to scare me into letting you go, you're wrong."

"Scare you into letting me go, know...but letting me go, yes."

Anne began cleaning her smile bite and bandaging it.

"And why is that?"

"You don't need me anymore...for your tests. Give yourself...well, let's see, about 24-48 hours and then you can run them on yourself."

"What does tha-you _bitch_!"

"You know, a lot of people have been calling me that lately, and I guess it's not too far from the truth."

"I can't believe you would just...that you could just..."

"Anne, you will be able to understand this very, very soon, but until then, try and listen. Animal instinct is incredibly strong, and you've cornered and threatened me. I have enough control not to kill you, but not enough to know where my teeth will end up. Besides, you seem like a decent enough person truthfully and now you can get your answers without holding me hostage...and without outing our existence...not unless you want everyone to find out you're a werewolf too."

"But I'm not...I won't..."

"You will be and it will be ok. Now, please let me out, me neck is killing me."

"I don't know..."

"Anne, come on...we're...we're practically sisters now...and I promise you I'll help you through this. Answer any questions you have...be your friend even."

Anne sat for a while before finally going to get scissors and cutting Catherine's neck restraint off. Catherine stood, tightening the blanket around her.

"Thank you."


End file.
